A Quest for Unity: Knowing the Unknown
by Agrippa Marinus
Summary: Percy is Forgotten and Replaced by a son of both Jupiter and Zeus named Gladius betrayed by those who he called family. he accepted the offer of an Unknown man... A war is brewing and the Olympians need to known the Unknowns It's time for Neptune to show his flaw.
1. An Offer I can't Refuse

**A/N: Hi everyone Agrippa here for another story hopes you like it =) and also ideas are welcome here and if I have some mistakes you are free to correct me, I'm also the kind that says DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT this is fan fiction meaning unleash your imagination if this story does not suit your style you are free to get out and find another story**

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or the Hero of Olympus**

**Chapter 1- AN OFFER I CAN'T REFUSE**

I'm dying slowly…. Ironic isn't it? I survived the Gods, Titans and Giants just to be killed by my own family, well they did not kill me literally but enough for me to longed for death.

This torture started 1 year after the 2nd Giants war, the Romans and Greeks stayed separate because they still don't fully trust each other because of the blood of their ancestor flowing through their veins and the old rivalry prevent them from trusting each other, so the Gods declared that both camp are required to visit each other once a week.

The Roman always visited at Friday so that they can fight the Greeks in Capture the flag while the Greeks visited on Sunday on where the Romans are having their day off.

Distrust and tension still hung in the air and it grows more when a son of both Jupiter and Zeus came to Camp Half-Blood accompany by Zeus himself

They appeared when we were playing Capture the Flag meaning the Romans are here, after the game (The Greeks won because the Romans seems not to be in mood to fight so it is an easy win for us) the father and son appeared by the stage and Zeus introduced his son Gladius The warrior and said he shall be staying in Camp Half-Blood even though he's half Roman, so we Greeks were expecting a shout of outrage but what shocked us most is that they seem to be relieved hearing Gladius won't be staying for them which confused us more but ignored it.

As the introductions done Chiron told us to sleep because it's past the curfew we obeyed obediently because we were tired for today but before I even got a chance to walk to my cabin I saw something moved on the forest something big , I was about to uncapped my sword Riptide and kill that beast but Reyna called me (or rather yelled) at me to go to sleep, I was about to ignore her and continue on my intent on killing that beast but then Frank blocked my way with his arms crossed in his chest and rolled his baby eyes at me

"Come on Perce I don't want to see you get beat up by Reyna today I suggest you follow her order" Frank said smirking at me

I just rolled my eyes at him and said "I really don't mind getting beat up by Reyna, I am more worried on letting a huge unknown beast killed me while sleeping"

Frank just raised his eyebrow at me which made me glare at him he just smirk at me and shake his head then laugh

"Dude doesn't the thought that Mrs. O'Leary might be the one you saw?" Frank said smiling at me; I turned my head to hide my embarrassment, truth to be told he did have a point a very good one at least

Frank has been getting closer to Mrs. O'Leary because she kept playing with Hannibal the elephant and Frank on his spare time always stayed with Hannibal.

I capped my sword returning it back to a pen and looked at Frank I said Thanks you and trudged back to my cabin.

The months that follow that incident is just fine with me because all their attention shifted to him which made me happy because I don't have to handle the demigods paparazzi and trust me they're 10 times worst than the human paparazzi.

As day passes all of my so called friends seem to have forgotten me and what is more shocking the Romans is the one who always stayed by my side both in bad and good times but only once a week I can actually see and chat with them we always Iris message each other but I guess it's not enough

Annabeth seem to be seeing another man because she never sees me and always avoiding me, I might be numb sometimes but I'm not an idiot… I guess I'm just waiting her to have enough courage to tell me the truth.

All the lies she told me when I give her a chance to tell me the truth seems like an acid burning through my skin but I need to endure…. I HAVE TO.

But it's around the 3rd month that strikes a blow to me. I was planning on meeting Reyna by the Zeus fist because she said she wanted to show me something.

Walking through the forest I recalled everything that happens through the months.

Gladius is like his father proud, boastful and arrogant. He knows how to lead and powerful too he almost beat me on a battle keyword almost when he was about to deliver the winning blow he let his arrogant overrule him slowly walking toward gave me time to counterattack his move and win.

After that battle everyone seem to be intent on teaching Gladius especially Annabeth

Every day is making my worst fear come true but rather than feel hollow, I feel angry but I kept it hidden inside of me but every day my fire kept hotter and bigger but it stayed hidden like it have a mind of its own.

I just ignored it most of the time but that fire (which I named Regire because I think it's cool to have another sense)saved me many times, I don't know how it save me I just remembered a feeling I can't recognize and my body automatically moves, which I started to call Regire instinct.

My foot bumped in a rock which brought me back to the world. I looked at my foot and saw it was swelling and bleeding from hours of walking around but I felt no pain, one of the things I acquired when Regire started to form in my body I can endure the pain to the extent that I can't feel it.

I looked around and familiar surroundings, I'm almost at the Zeus fist, when I was about to go to the clearing I heard a loud thud and my Regire instinct came to action.

The unknown feeling came and my body ready for a spring then jump to the nearest branch, my hand grab it and pull myself up and sat, the branch lowered at my weight and the leaves rustled a little, then I came back to my senses.

I looked around looking where the sound came from. My Regire instinct (I know it's weird to call your senses like it have a mind of its own but that is what I felt so butt of) chose well, for the leaves covered me making me camouflage but still have some space I can look outside to

And then I saw my worst nightmare, Gladius straddling Annabeth, the sound must have come from them and I don't want to know how they got into that position.

My blood boil, my vision darken I tighten my grip on the branch ready to jump down and confront them but a voice cut through my mind like hot knife cutting through butter.

"Are you sure you're ready to face them in that condition Percy?" I look beside me and saw Reyna standing on the branch and leaning against the trunk with her arms crossed on her chest looking at the 2 people on the clearing who by the sound they're producing are already making out

I could feel my rage growing again but Reyna shifted her attention to me, her eyes looked through me and strangely I felt myself relax at her gaze, I took a deep breath and exhaled

"What are you doing here?" I said as I started to go down clumsily making the leaves shook wildly hoping to stop the make out session in the clearing but the 2 persons did not even notice it I felt angry yet hollow, I'm no son of Hades who hold a grudge but I'm a son of Poseidon who can give a punishment worthy of Hades

When I was safely down I looked up waiting for Reyna to join me

She was looking at the Zeus fist then looked at me her face unreadable then jump down, her landing was graceful that I can say, her feet touch the ground with no sound at all making me raise my eyebrow asking a silent question 'where in the name of Neptune did you learn that?'

She looked at me rolling her eyes but did not answer my unspoken question instead she walks deeper in the forest looking back at me, waiting for me to follow her

I followed her and she continued walking, I ran to walk beside her

"I ask you to meet me here didn't I?" she said

"Huh?" I said confuse on what she's talking about

"You were asking what I was doing here were you not?" she said looking sideways at me with her eyebrows raised

I blushed, truth to be told I forgot my own question "Uh right" I replied but then I remembered what I saw in the Zeus fist and my face hardened

"So is the scene back there is the one you wanted to show me?" I said looking straight at her eyes challenging her

She smirked at me which made me irritated but before I could even comment she said "Partially yes but that's not all of it but I believe you already know that aren't you?"

She looked straight in the forest not stopping and we walked in silence, after a while I decided to break the silence

"What else do you want to show me and pray do tell me it will not make me explode" I said my feeling cold my body tense and my face emotionless

"Don't worry I'm sure you're going to like him considering he is your brother" she said as she stop and grin at me while putting her fingers through her ears looking at me

I'm confused on why she stopped but then her words finally registered to me I stood frozen in the spot "SAY WHAT!?" I yelled to the top of my lungs making the birds fly away

I looked at her waiting for her to say 'just kidding' but she stood there taking her fingers of off her ears and then leaned up to the nearest trunk and crossed her arms in her chest still grinning at me but not saying anything.

"You're kidding right?" I said still not recovering for my outburst; my expression must have looked funny because Reyna's grins turn into a laugh which shocked me more because I never heard her laugh.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' she stopped laughing already and now she's only smiling

She just stands there smiling looking at me but when I recovered she turned serious and looked toward the sky

And that just shocked me, as far as I'm concerned it was still afternoon when we met near the Zeus fist but now it must be midnight and trees seem to be huge than the last time, the moons light shine through the thick jungle canopy making it looked mysterious and dangerous yet enchantingly beautiful

I looked again at Reyna and she looked at me then smile softly though the calculating and cold eyes of the warrior stay the same

"Beautiful isn't" she said still looking at me, I smiled first time after the 'incident' and then the next thing that happened shocked me, Reyna TRANSFORMED! Not in the monster way but more like a Goddess meaning shining so brightly I have to look away and at my surprise I suddenly jumped back and the same thought kept running in my head 'I was led to a trap' as I walked slowly back I bumped into something soft obviously not a trunk and when I looked up I totally froze

There stood a masked stranger 6"8 foot tall making me look small beside him, he had a masked that covers his eyes like a masquerade mask but more of a hunter type because of the different teeth that a arranged like a tip of the crown and the different bones shifted together, it also cover around his face except his mouth, ear and hair though I can see his eyes, his piercing, calculating cold edge, silver eyes staring right through me like staring through my soul which made me froze

He raised his eyebrow and grin at me and the spell broke I can move again and I ran toward the supposed to be Reyna and in my defense I rather go and stay with 'Reyna', it's not that I'm saying I'm preying on weak people it's just that….. That man's aura…. It practically yelling he's dangerous

As I practically ran back on where 'Reyna' was standing I almost yelped (almost) that is because I can't recognize her

She still have that long black hair of her but tied in a ponytail and what's most shocking is that it has silver streak in it she wore no mask only a silver circlet similar to the one Thalia's wearing only this time there is some kind of a gem embedded in the middle, her shining obsidian eyes are the same as the man but without mask hiding her face I can see strange marking in her face like a tattoo except the color of obsidian that shine through the light

She has a crescent moon on the center of her forehead and 2 stripes that suspiciously shaped like a fangs under both of her eyes and end at the side of her lips and have a black collar with the same gem that is in her circlet in the middle, she was wearing a dark blue cargo pants with black tribal marking and brown cuff at the end (the one you see in the jacket of cold places like Alaska) with a boots that look liked mixed combat and knight boots.

I blushed when I noticed that she wasn't wearing any shirt just in her black sports bra like her boots it has some black metal plates interlacing with the modern sports bra (the one that fully covers her blessing and that does not show her cleavage kind of like a half shirt mind you) with a protech snowpulse (search it) vest except dark blue and have black tribal markings, like I said, like her boot it is interlacing with black metal plates with brown cuff at end and with a fingerless black gauntlet, she also has a black scarf tied to her left arm which in my opinion she looked like an Amazonian huntress who became immortal

I just stood there frozen, looking at her, she grins at me then walk toward me like a wolf stalking to her prey, her every step are filled with grace and power because even at distance I can sense that power and for some reason I willed myself to move and that my Regire instinct saved me again

I grabbed my pen and uncapped it making Riptide appear in my hand my body automatically move to a battle position ready to respond to any threat but then…..

"Whoa! Bro chill were not here to fight you" the man said his voice deep and husky but has a melodic sound in it and he also said it in a carefree way from behind me ok I already forgot, that the man were still there but come on I'm ADHD I have the attention span of a gold fish so don't expect me to pay attention

But I never took my eyes off the unknown girl who is still walking toward me but then I registered what that man said

My sword dropped a little at my surprise but that's enough for the unknown girl to jump toward me and disarmed me weaponless

My Regire instinct came again and I grabbed her hand to judo throw her toward the man but she counterattack it, she gripped my wrist jumped behind me giving a light push on my knees not enough to physically hurt me but enough to bend and fall face first in the forest floor

I was about to get up but the girl sat at my back making it impossible to breath and get up trust me this girl is heavy.

She sent more weight on me making me choke and struggle up for air

"I'm not heavy you dolt" She snarls at me getting comfortable in my back, I can't reply because I really can't breath

"Reyna stop you're going to choke him both by your fatness and by your beauty" the man said, in my position I can't see him but I can imagine him smirking at 'Reyna'

I heard a loud thud and the pressure in my back lifted a little enough for me to breath but not enough for me to struggle or escape

"So you're saying I'm beautiful then Silver?" Reyna said shifting a little on my back to get comfortable but I can guess she's grinning toward the man named Silver

"By my Brother standard of course" Silver said

"Real mature Silver" Reyna said which confuse me 'huh?'

Suddenly there were boots right in front of me the same with 'Reyna' except more silver than black and when it move it shone different color like the wings of Thanatos shades of blue, black and purple.

"Sorry we have to put you in that position Bro we can't let you go berserk now are we?" the man named Silver said

"What in the name of Hades is going on?" I said strangely calm despite what had happen few second ago

"Now that is my brother calm at the face of weirdness" Silver laughed I started to feel uncomfortable I just wished someone I know is here so that at least I could have courage to stand up

"Ahhh but brother you already have someone you know in here and she is quite comfortable sitting in your back" Silver said snickering before my weight in my back faded and the boots that was right in my face disappears

"HELP! OI BROTHER GET THIS AMAZONIAN HUNTRESS THAT TURNED INTO IMMORTAL TO STOP CHASING ME!" Silver said

I tried to sit up but found myself drained from the lack of air so I just turn on my back and rest for a while

Seconds passed before I heard footstep coming towards me and I saw the face of the man in front of me his hair is a little messier than earlier so I assumed Reyna got him

He pouted at me and said "You didn't even help me?" the sound of his voice made me feel sorry for not helping him, when he saw my expression he grins and helped me sit

"I'm just kidding Bro you don't need to worry" He said ruffling my hair and for some reason I found myself smiling but it disappear just as quickly is appeared I don't know this man I said to myself

"So Percy are you calm now or do you need more time to digest everything that is happening" Reyna said, I looked at her and despite the slight change in appearance and personality I guess she's still the old Reyna I know

"So are you really Reyna?" I said just to make sure

Reyna give me a small smile and nods

"But why are you dressed like that and ho-" I questioned before I got cut off by Silver

"We can't explain it to you until you join us" Silver said smiling (his smile are genuine I could tell and I felt the warmth it radiate the warmth of family not other things you guys are thinking) at me now that I can look at him fully he wore the same outfit as Reyna the strange mix of knight and modern hunter suit, same as Reyna he is not wearing a shirt revealing his 8 pack abs and defined muscle in his arms but it looked like it can only use in super model not in battle 'is that why he let Reyna fight me and not him because he can't fight?'

His silver eyes glared at me in which in my opinion I rather die than be in the end of his glare

"You think I can't fight huh brother?" he asked smiling but it hold no warmth his eyes came back to its 'devils eye' I suddenly can't speak and move I felt like a baby deer facing a fully grown huge wolf and for the first time in my life I truly felt scared to the bone marrow, I thought I was going to die for insulting this man but then he gave me a sad smile

"Why call me like a stranger when I'm your Big brother" He said then stood up the spell is broken again I can move and talk again but the fear that I felt did not disappear it took me quite a while to compose myself

"So Percy, you going to join us?" Reyna said looking at me her face expressionless

"Join you? Where?" I asked looking at her rather than the man beside her

"To join us save the world and serve Lady Chaos" she said sitting down in front of me

"Who's Chaos?" I said looking at the man who is now looking at Reyna

"Chaos is the first being who emerged from the 3rd age as well as the most powerful at that time" Reyna said looking at me

"All the things started to her everything and everyone but she is also bounded by her power" Reyna continued looking at the sky "She is busy and as a result she don't have time to check everything making some rebellions to start and try to take over"

"So in order to fight this she recruits many living things" She said looking at me again "But she just don't recruit random people no" she said shaking her head "She chose best of the best both in fighting and heart"

She stopped and looked at me "And now she plan on recruiting you" she said

I looked at her straight in the eye and asked "And if I refuse?"

"And why would you refuse brother?" Silver said looking at me "You have nothing left to do, a new generation have emerged and if you truly care for them you must know how to let go" He said looking at me

Sadness overwhelmed me but I stood my ground, I knew he was right but I just can't leave my friends there especially the Romans….

"Do not worry Percy they already know" Reyna said smiling at me "They already know from the day that boy appeared" She said

It took me awhile to realized that she's talking about Gladius I was about to ask so many question but before I could even open my mouth Silver spoke

"We cannot answer anymore question unless you join us Brother" He said becoming serious but then he smiled "So what is your choice"

I looked back at the day Gladius appeared, the day Annabeth cheated on me felt like it happened months ago but my family Mom, Paul would they be ok without me? And I thought about the question they left me, I felt stupid, I felt weak, all the things I have fought for gone wasted…..

I was quite aware that Reyna and Silver already stood up waiting for my answer but I can't decide why would they want me, a weakling, stupid and idiot to join them powerful and smart people I was about to reject their offer but then Silver offered me his hand

"You're special in your way Percy you just can't see it and all your efforts did not go to waste you will see you effort bloom but now it is still blooming be patient and wait and I promise you this, if you join us you will find home and peace with us do not worry about your family in the mortal world because they will be fine and you can visit them regularly" he said smiling at me and then another hand offered me and looked at Reyna she smiled at me also and I no longer found the girl that longed for a family back when I was at the Roman camp, the girl standing in front of me are content and happy and for some reason I knew they know that this is an offer I cannot refuse.


	2. I Have Answered The Call

**A/N: Helluuu readers! Agrippa here again for another chapter thanks for those who reviewed on this story I really appreciated it, Die Hard Fan and prince of the seas thank you for your review =) anyway remember my author note on the first chapter DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Suggestion and correction are welcome.**

**I do not own PJO and HOO**

**Chapter 2: I Have Answered the CALL**

It has exactly been 4 years since I have accepted Reyna and Silver's offer to serve Lady Chaos, I was expecting I will be directly transported to her and start training but what I didn't expect was that I have to train and _study _(I spat at the word) in the Twilight Zone, the place where Reyna transformed and where I met my annoying, carefree, reckless, troublesome yet loving brother Silver (son of Neptune by the way).

Silver isn't actually his real name it's just a nick name for him because of his eyes, his eyes were supposed to be icy blue but when the moonlight shine through it turn literally Silver (I don't know what the fuss was all about it just turn silver what special about it?). His true name is Kalthar Lycian he was a soldier, a knight and also Praetor before he served Lady Chaos (and he is as old as the Roman Empire though that is another story) and also he is the Lieutenant Commander of the Night Cavalry under the command of Lady Nyx.

Reyna is still Reyna she just joined Lady Chaos when (Annabeth and I, it still hurts to say her name) destroyed her home she also trained here with Silver and another girl (she said I need to ask Silver for that information she won't tell me why, personal I guess) for 4 years she trained here also and when she met me she already finished her training and got her position as the lieutenant of the huntress under the command of Lady Nyx

I gained answer on some of my question like what is Twilight Zone. Twilight Zone is the forest sacred to Lord Pan and Lady Nyx (Primordial Goddess of Night, met her once and almost got hunted, it scared me how she looked like Lady Artemis and acted like her) Lady Nyx blessed this forest so that it is always night and a sanctuary for us who is serving under Lady Chaos.

I also ask what is the rules though Silver just laughed at me "Why brother are you going to follow them?" he asked me grinning which made me blush in embarrassment

"Of course I will" I said looking at my shoes but then heard Reyna answered my question though I still heard Silver snickering in the background

"The rules depend on what group you will be assigned after your training" Reyna said before a howl pierced the night

Reyna looked at the sky then disappeared in the night; I looked at Silver hoping he's going to explain he looked at me then said "The Huntress are moving out, ready to hunt, do not worry they will not attack unless they are threatened" and that was the end of the conversation

Ok back to the topic my training was supervised by the Praetors (Reyna and Silver if anyone is asking) 1 year of training in Twilight Zone was to enhance my physical capability, Oh Joy, work outs, yippee see how happy I am (note the sarcasm please)

3 words to describe my 1 year training with Silver alone, listen carefully for I will not repeat this again (inhale and exhale) THIS IS SPARTA! Meaning hell! Have you experienced waking up 3 o'clock in the morning with an ear splitting howl right beside your ear and practically run 100 laps around the Twilight Zone (every part of Twilight Zone had specific area and this area a specifically used for physical training Silver told me) and you think it's clear? HELL NO! It's like an obstacle course evading branches and gnarled root as well as killing all beasts that thinks I'm breakfast.

After that warm up (yes people it's just a warm up) I have to do push up until Silver said enough and trust me Silver is the kind of man who always said "NO PAIN NO GAIN" meaning looooooonnggggg time before he said enough

After he finally said enough he gave me one minute water brake and let me do curl up and like push up I can't stop without him saying enough (if I try to stop without having him said enough I felt as if I took a dip in the river of Styx again except 10 times worst)

After that he let me punch or kick a big rock to crumbs and that create a bloody hand an feet and a whole lot of pain (Regire instinct, my power of numbness seem are not enough to numb this pain) after that he let me go to sleep and that is only the first day of training.

As day go pass the training got harder 100 laps are added every day, push up and curl up are longer and the rock grew bigger until the day came that my 1st year training ended, but it doesn't end there.

My 2nd year training started 2 weeks after the first one and this time it focuses on developing my senses and making my instinct grew stronger.

Reyna is the one who will be teaching me this year, she's strict but not as strict as Silver so it was not totally hell but her ways are enough to make it count.

First day she made me explore the Twilight forest (this is a different area used for this specific training) and trust me I got lost the first step I taken in this forest in took me a while before I expand my senses and found my way back after that she made me different exercise, not as hard as Silver exercise it's just weird.

Like making me focus on my breathing whenever I sleeps (I planned on just snoozing off but then I felt a shock run through my body the same voltage Thalia used on me every time except more painful, so I obeyed her command) and other stuff like that

3 month before my 2nd training ends Reyna told me about Regire Instinct

"That instinct on which you called Regire" Reyna said sitting cross legged at a flat rock patting beside her indicating me to sit down beside her.

"Is an instinct that we Humans have lost centuries ago" Reyna continued "That instinct is used for hunting and for sensing danger but that instinct is not lost to us demigod because it is awakened by our God side"

"Though it is greatly weakened because we rarely awakened it and only used it when we are in a battle or war" Reyna said standing up then faced me "Yours is awakened by your anger and for the breach of you personal flaw which not only awakened your instinct but also make it stronger"

Then I remembered the fire that slowly kept getting hotter and bigger is that by any chance…. And then I remembered when I took a dip in the River of Styx the instinct that made me defeat Lord Hades…

"Did you know why sometimes other humans said to those who are brave, stubborn and courageous that they have a hot fire burning in them" Reyna asked me

"Yes" I replied

"That is the 7th sense, they call it the hunter's sense, it is in the form of a fire" Reyna said smiling at me though it is not a friendly smile "Because they used it when Humans are still hunting for their food"

Then as fast as lightning Reyna throw her dagger at me with great accuracy then my Regire instinct came to action I tilted my head and as the dagger pass, I twist my body grabbing the dagger by the hilt and return it back to her with an equal force but she caught it by her hand then sheathed it back.

"I have trained your other senses now it is time for me to train your Hunter's sense" Reyna said she looked at me, then softly a strange light, dark fire started in her eyes then slowly spread to her whole body.

I stood there, shock on what is happening then I snapped back to attention, I was about to find some water but then the flames slowly formed a shape.

The light black flame detached from Reyna's body and slowly form and solidified into a shape of a wolf the size of a horse and then what shocked me most, Reyna's shadow is slowly mixing with the strange fire creature until finally it became a real creature.

There stood a wolf black as midnight with 2 eyes that is gold and silver looking through me and with a cross scar in its face and the size of a horse looking down at me.

"Percy meet Blackfur, Blackfur meet Percy" Reyna introduced looking at me smirking, I stood there still processing what happened

"Every Hunter's sense form a shape Percy" Reyna explained to me "And its shape coordinate on many things like your favorite animal or something"

"Try to call your hunter's sense and let it be solidified in its shape" Reyna instructed me

I took a deep breath then slowly let it out; I repeated the motion until I calmed down and tried what Reyna had said (It's no use asking because it will only result for more question)

I closed my eyes and looked deep inside of me, on where the flame I felt in my body

I concentrated all my mind and will to look in that place and I noticed the flame for the first time

It was light green with specks of red and blazing around like the sea and then I noticed the chain, some black chain is surrounding the flame always moving never stopping and then I was lost what will I have to do now?

And then Reyna's fire Blackfur came to me, it stood there looking at me and then in the chains, then slowly he bit one of the chains and pull and I felt turmoil inside of me, Blackfur kept biting and pulling until it said in my mind "You have to let go of your anger and sadness demigod" it said to me

I looked at it and it looked at me then growled and when he bit it off I was pulled in a vision, there I found my anger at Gladius for stealing my life and sadness for feeling alone, it was so powerful it made me want to destroy everything in my path kill everyone for leaving me, I will slowly cut them into pieces burn them an-

A light distracted me from my thought and from that light slowly stepped out a magnificent beast it is a combination of a half black wolf and half silver scaled dragon

The wolf is like covered with a dragon scale armor, its head upper snout to ears are dragon and the teeth are slightly longer, the underbelly and front neck are dragon scale as well as its paws and tail, it also have a dragon wings

It looked at me and I saw my happiness, when my parents celebrated my birthdays, all my quest and many more, slowly I felt the chains weaken and melt as the fire burst through at off me and before I came back to the world the wolf-dragon beast slowly disappear in blue with speck of silver flame.

When I opened my eyes I felt it glowing feeling as heat rushed through my body growing hotter and hotter until I felt I was burning alive but slowly I felt it detached from myself and I felt something move from my inner self and when I looked beside me a found myself facing a green eyed girl.

The girl is as tall as me (and that is telling something) with Dark green hair, the color of leaves with a stripes of red she's wearing the same suit as Reyna and Silver except her is dark blue and silver, she have 2 hunting knives as long as her arm in her waist a quiver in her back and a bow in her arm.

I felt bonded to her like she's my everything; we kept looking at each other until Reyna cleared her throat.

"I believe you have a name for your instinct right?" Reyna asked

We both looked at her then said without thinking "Regire"

Reyna and her bond (that is what they called at their own instinct who have been freed, I knew it as the word popped in my mind) looked at each other before they grinned at us (yes Blackfur also grinned) "That doesn't like a girl's name" Reyna said before I throw my sword and Regire throw her knife and from that day on I found the thing that made my life complete

After my 2nd year training I was given 1 week rest then my 3rd year training started and this training was something I was grateful for.

Silver is my mentor again which made me tense this must be hell again I thought but then Regire calmed me down thinking this must be different (I learned many things about Regire in my 2nd year training and they are like living beings who you can count to and also have their own mind and feelings)

Silver looked at me his face expressionless and said in a monotone voice "This year I will train you how to master your emotions and you're bond will be a great help on this one" he said then walk through the forest.

I followed him and stopped as we came on a clearing with a waterfall falling down from the cliffs and a deep pit at the other side

Silver stopped and then looked at me slowly he sat and motioned me to go to the waterfall

As I got there he told me to sit in the rock on the middle of the waterfalls and as I followed his order he looked at me then said "This is the start of your training" and I blacked out

(**A/N: I don't want you to bore on this type of things so I'll just skip it, it's about all his challenges, pain, misery and many more there's nothing important about this later on so I will skip this one**)

I woke up sweating and tired and found myself in the middle of the waterfall and the bottomless pit I froze but my face showed no expression, I looked at Silver who is standing looking at me with a smile on his face

"You survive" he said

"What do you mean you survive?" I said looking at him

"Many died at this type of test, sometimes they never woke up or drown or fall at the pit" He said

"Why?" I said confuse but not showing it

"Don't know" Silver shrugged his powerful shoulders "I just know its mechanics but don't know how it works" Silver said

"Once you let your emotions over power you, you will slowly make way and fall to that pit and if you let it kept pouring in you yet ignore it you will slowly drown you need to balance it, not too much and not too few, got it?" Silver asked me

I smiled and nod

"Good you can have your 1 week rest and your last year training will start" Silver said

"WHAT!" I yelled confused

Silver just smirked at me and said "You have been asleep for 1 year brother" and then he left

I spent my 1 week vacation eating and training sleep doesn't, come to me that easy considering I slept for a whole year and the day came for my last training year.

Reyna is going to teach me this year and she's going to teach me _knowledge _(I spat at the word) ugh after seeing the incident in the Zeus fist I practically hate that word.

So basically she just forcefully read me some thick books let it burn through my mind and then answer the question like schooldays I guess except the only subject are Math, History, Mythology and tactics and no breaks either so pretty much this is worst than 1st year training.

Every day's a torture (and trusts me that is only where Reyna excelled) but I kept reminding me my goal whenever I tempted to give up and Regire there always helping me out and inspiring me until the day finally came and my 4th year training here is done.

~~~~~~~~~_**LINE BREAK**_~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you have fun in our training Percy?" Silver said when giving me a coke

We were sitting in the beach, my 4th year training end this day and Silver decided to celebrate because I survived his training (he said that all those he trained died on the first day, shocking right?)So were here in the beach enjoying this night (Twilight Zone blessing, always night)

"Reyna will join us later since her groups are hunting" Silver said sat beside me, sipping at his coke then stared at the crescent moon.

I decided this was the time I asked him about Reyna's other mentor that thought keep buzzing in my mind like it was something important.

"Silver can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Shoot" He said

"The girl that Reyna told me," I saw him tensed "She said she was also a mentor, I was wondering who she is" I asked looking at my feet, scared if I trespassed some invisible line

After a while he didn't answer so I slowly looked up at him and saw him staring at me, he still wore that mask and that outfit the same on the day I met him, I froze he had that effect that when you looked at him in the eye you can't move or talk like a drakon eyes.

He closed his eyes and sigh then looked at the sea he said something and I have to lean in to hear it

"She was our sister" he said "My fully blooded Sister" then looked at me then smiled softly

"I guess you deserved to know my past" he finally said and then touch my forehead with his forefinger and I saw a vision.

There stood a beautiful Goddess which I recognized as Lady Nyx and beside her stood my father except he is in his roman form Neptune

Lady Nyx seems to be cradling a baby girl (I learned it was a girl because her hair is longer) and beside father stood a 4 year old child and when I looked closely at him I was shocked, this was Silver childhood memory!

Silver as a child is the same except more small and without a mask and there I saw his face which I won't forget his eyes did not hold the same coldness today it holds curiosity and innocence his facial feature remind me of a natural born hunter and leader, he wore a black tunic with silver marking that hugged his body and a white long sleeved vest with dark blue markings on side, his pant is also white with dark blue marking with a roman sandal, he also had a midnight black cape and a silver crown tilted to his side and all in all he looked like a troublemaker prince.

Father wore his roman general armor and Lady Nyx as usual wore her hunting outfit

"It seem like we have a Princess coming huh" Neptune aid to Lady Nyx

"I believe so at least you will no longer feel lonely Silver" Lady Nyx said

"So I can play with her?" Silver said to Lady Nyx his voice melodious which surprised me his voice was supposed to be different

"Not to day you won't you have to wait until she got older" Neptune said to Silver

Silver pouted but smiled and nodded both Lady Nyx and Neptune laughed

Then the vision dissolved and a new one is forming it was the same baby girl except she looked like 16 years old, both her and Silver who is 19 years old were kneeling and talking to some king

"Thou hast served me well, are you sure about your decision?" The King asked

"Yes Milord" They both said at the same time, the King sigh

"Very well but please keep in mind that you 2 are still the heir of the throne and I hope you accept when you are needed most by our people" The King said then stood up toward the 2 kneeling brother and sister then put his hand on their shoulders

"I give you my blessing" the King said then the vision dissolved again and a new one is forming

I saw Silver the same age when I met him standing with his bow out and drawn and I looked on where he was pointing and saw our sister chained in a weight thing and the Giant Otis in the middle of it

"You have to choose Son of Neptune" Otis said grinning and spreading his hand wide

"Your beloved Sister or a Goddess you didn't even know" Otis said mentioning the 2 girl in the weight thingy.

"And don't even ask for help or guidance because our patron made this area unreachable" Otis said before giving a booming laugh

I looked at the other figure I didn't notice before and was shocked on what I saw, I saw Lady Diana chained like Silver's sister

"CHOOSE SON OF NEPTUNE!" Otis yelled at him

I looked at Silver and saw something glittering slide down on his cheek his arrow pointing on Lady Diana

Otis saw this and grins then said "Good choice Son of Neptune, of course who would try to save a person they did not met before"

"If you kill her, her blood will be the sacrifice for Terra and she will awaken stronger than before because a demigod offered her the blood of a God, Olympian nonetheless" Otis said laughing again

But then I saw Silver sister looked at Silver's eyes and something passes among them and this time tears are freely running down on Silver's face

"And you would not want to kill your sister now aren't you?" Otis continued not noticing the brother and sister silent communication

"For you loved her to the extent you will do anything for her and if her blood spill the earth Terra will weaken and will take century before he awaken again" Otis said looking at Silver smiling "And she will not be as powerful as before so choose Son of Neptune, what is right or what you want?"

I saw Silver body shook at first I thought he was going to cry his eyes out right here but his honor and hatred at the Giant overpower his emotion and stood there bow drawn ready to fire

Slowly I saw him shift his bow so now it's pointing toward our Sister, Otis didn't seem to notice and I saw Silver's Sister smile and sigh

And next thing that happened will be forever be branded in my mind, Silver let the arrow fly and its power and accuracy hit his Sister straight in the heart

I saw Otis eyes widened and gave a howl that chilled me to the bones

"NO!" Otis yelled slowly fading in the wind like how monster disintegrate

"WE WERE SO SURE YOU WILL KILL DIANA WHY!? WHY DID YOU NOT KILL THE GODDESS" Otis kept yelling the same sentence over and over until he disappeared in the wind

Silver wasted no time and jumped to save his sister first cutting the chains like butter and placing her in the land and he let it rain so it will help her regenerate and slowly he heal her wounds, I thought for a second there that she will just left Lady Diana there hanging but when the weight thingy cracked and slowly crumbled to the earth he then run toward the Goddess and did the same thing he did with his Sister.

The vision slowly faded as I came back to the world but before the vision fade I heard Silver said his Sister's name "Ylythea….." and then I came back to the world.

I sat there blinking the vision away thinking it would come back but to no avail it didn't so I sat there in silence.

"You must be wondering why I killed her rather than Lady Diana" Silver said looking at the sea

I looked at him and for the first time I saw him as a sad boy that lost his sister, I don't feel like to talk so I just nodded.

"Because even though if I save her she will only hate me and avoid me and yelled me for being stupid" Silver said pulling his left hand in front of him and he examined it.

"After that incident I tried my best in healing her but as I was healing her she told me to move on and let go of me" Silver said opening his hand and slowly a pure light blue flame appeared in his palm

"If you truly love me let go of me brother she said" Silver said sadly his voice cracking his fire growing hotter and brighter

"And I watched as she placed her hand on my neck and kissed me in the lips then whispered in my ear" Silver said extinguishing the fire and looked at me I saw his eyes and saw the raging turmoil in his soul

"If you were not my brother I would have loved you with all my heart and I will break my oath just to be with you she said as I watched her die" Silver said then sigh

"After that it took a while before I recovered and then I gather the energy that is left in me and carry both of them out of that place and in the sea and saw dad there standing waiting for me and beside him stood Lady Vesta" Silver continued

"I gave them Lady Diana but dad came to me and hugged me then took Ylythea body from me and said I will give her the best burial ceremony ever" Silver ended leaning back with his hand behind him and one legged bended toward his body

After that Reyna appeared and Silver came back to his old self chatting talking but no amount of things will make me forgot what Silver told me.

While we were celebrating Lady Chaos appeared before us wearing a simple jean and black t-shirt, she had a rubber shoes, and her black hair is tied in a ponytail with streaks of silver her dark brown eyes looked at me with such intensity I felt my body tense but Silver touched my shoulder and the spell broken.

Lady Chaos looked at Silver annoyed but let it go in my standards she looked beautiful but after seeing Silver memory I became wary of them not scared or angry just wary (and also from my personal experience).

"So the trainings done?" Lady Chaos asked Silver

"Yes" Silver said rolling his eyes

"Very well, where do you think he will fit" Lady Chaos asked again pointing at me

Both Reyna and Silver looked at me critically then looked at each other

"Warrior's" They both said in unison and Lady Chaos smiled

"Finally, I thought it will take years before I found my commander" Lady Chaos said smiling at me and then her words registered to me

My eyes widen and she laughed then asked "So will you accept my offer son of Poseidon will you be my Commander for the Warrior of stars?"

There's no room for doubt or hesitation "I accept" I said with honor and from the side I saw Reyna smile

"Good then what is your name Commander?" Lady Chaos asked but then something holds me back from saying Perseus Jackson and I heard Regire said what was troubling me

"A new start, a new beginning and a new name my bond" Regire said in my mind and something flashed in my lesson with Reyna

"Abaddon or Apollyon meaning destruction and ruination" I said as Lady Chaos smiled and put his finger on my forehead

"Welcome Commander Abaddon" Lady Chaos said as I blacked out

~~~~~~~~~~~_**LINE BREAK**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Being in the warriors is fun that I can say they're like me ready to fight for what they believe and doesn't take orders to anyone except on those they respect

4 years has past when I became the Commander of the warriors and that task is not easy though little by little I gained their respect making our bond together unbreakable, we fight together and die together, we fought many rebels to Lady Chaos and that earned us a reputation they fear and respected us.

8 years has past when I left Camp Half-blood without a second thought and found new family and friends but that all change when something terrible happened

The Assassins had given the call and all those who served under Lady Chaos must answer it for the greatest threat has been threatening us but what shocked me most is that we pinpointed on where the call has been given and it showed us Camp-halfblood.

I watched as they fight the hordes of monster that was attacking the camp, Assassins are more of a stealth and spy type of a warrior they're not really good at fighting head on so I decide to end their torment and joined the Battle I shout my war cry.

"THIS IS WHERE WE FIGHT, THIS IS WERE THEY DIE" (**A/N: this is the battle cry of King Leonidas when he was marching up his 300 Spartans**) I shouted to the top of my voice and let my power as storm bringer emerged

"HELP OUR ALLIES, FIGHT OUR ENEMY, KILL THOSE WHO STAND" I pause for a little and let thunder boom for effect "IN OUR WAY FOR VICTORY" and I let the lightning loose and we charged me leading them to the front.

The war cry was kept repeating by my brothers booming louder and louder until the whole battlefield was echoing by our war cry as the Assassins took up the chant and we cut through the enemy ranks.

We kill everything in sight until finally the battle was over and we Warrior's stood there bloody and our head aim high surrounded by the corpses of our enemy

I was standing in front of the Campers and Assassin my brothers behind me as they formed rank, I was wearing my full dark green and black knight body armor and not an inch of skin is visible with my dark blue cape billowing behind me, my two stand bearers stood beside me holding a tattered and bloody flag waving in the wind (The flag was simple it showed two knights back to back with chains surrounding them and corpse around them, the knight are black with their eyes glowing and the chains is light blue and the background bloody red)

I stabbed my sword (Riptide change think of it like the Blade of Olympus in God of War) to the ground that created a mild earthquake and slowly I took off my helm

The Campers stood there shocked and looking at me but I was not looking at them, I am looking at the General of the Assassins named Adrastos meaning inescapable

With the most Commanding voice I could muster I yelled with such intensity that the Campers took a step back "Commander Abaddon of the Warriors of the Star is reporting for duty and" and I smirked at the campers though I never took my eyes out of Adrastos (that would mean disrespect)

"I Have Answered the Call" I said as my brothers give a war cry

(**A/N: I am planning on making it romance but can't find the right girl to do so, so I decided to make this story and let every girl though not all of them like Percy but if you want some real pairings just type it in the review**)


	3. It No Longer Focuses On You

**A/N: Agrippa here again for the 3****rd**** chapter the same as usual thanks for your ideas Persiana, Maragon11 and thank you for your review prince of the seas, I promise to try and pair them both of course.**

**I Do Not Own PJO and HoO**

**Chapter 3 It No longer focuses on you **

"Welcome Commander Abaddon of the Warrior of the Stars and I thank you for answering our call" General Adrastos said to me placing his clenched hand with his forefinger and middle finger extended on his heart, the greetings of the Assassins

I saluted him and called forward my lieutenant named Baltasar meaning protect the king (the king being me is what made me annoyed, I don't need a protector) and whispered to him too low for others to hear "Do the Drills, I will do what I must do before I will join you and camp in the forest got it?"

"But Commander they're the one that hurt you we can't let you face them alone" Baltasar said glaring at the campers making them flinch which made me get touched by his word but I need to do this as my duty as the Commander

"Go" I ordered though playfully

"Fine" he said then turned to the campers his voice full of venom and dripping with malice "Touch our Commander and I swear in the name of Gods I will kill you all slowly and painfully got it?" He asked coldly

The campers only nodded and then my Warriors are gone like the wind, I looked around me and saw our Warriors flag embedded in the ground beside me

I was ignoring the campers and slowly walking toward General Adrastos

"What is the situation" I asked immediately as I got to him

He's wearing the same suit in the Assassin Creed Revelation

"Worse" Adrastos said mournfully then added "This is not the place to talk on this matter"

I nodded then asked "When and where is the meeting"

"When the Souls answer the call" Adrastos said "And meeting is in the Big house, I believe you already know where is that right?" Adrastos asked looking at the campers

The campers made no move toward me which made me grateful and comfortable because I'm still not ready to explain them where I have been.

"Yes now if you excuse me I need to attend my Warriors" I said to Adrastos and he nodded

"Oh by the way General Adrastos" I said as I walked toward the forest, not turning back

"You are in charge of cleaning the battlefield" I said smirking

"COMMANDER ABADDON!" Adrastos yelled whining like a child but I continued walking, my smile still in my face

I walked toward the forest not once looking back, a voice called back to me but I did not stop walking and my smile slowly turned back into my emotionless mask.

''Percy!" the voice now I identified as Annabeth but I ignored her

"Kelp head wait up!" another girl yelled who I assumed as Thalia I slowed down a bit but did not stopped

"Perce please talk to us" I remembered the voice and stopped, I turned to look and smiled at the relief face of Frank Zhang

"Frank long times no see" I said to Frank giving him a smile but not moving to touch him because I remembered Baltasar warning and it seem _THEY _remembered too

"Percy! where have you been!?" Hazel asked hugging me which made the other's gasp and then a knife came flying toward her but I just caught it and looked at Baltasar

"Stop she's a friend of mine" I said smiling to Baltasar then turn toward Frank "As well as him"

After I said that Frank came toward me and gave me a one arm hugs since Hazel is still hugging me

"The hell happened to you!?" Frank yelled at me

"We looked everywhere to find you but you disappeared without a trace" Hazel said explaining, she told me what happened in the Roman camp after I left which made me touch, I guess the Romans have their own way showing their emotions (even though it involve too much swearing and cussing)

"I cannot be found unless I wanted to" I said then added "Though I no longer am Perseus Jackson; I am Commander Abaddon Apollyon Pelagios of the Warrior of the Star" I smiled

Baltasar watched as I catch up with my Roman friends but keep a watchful eye at the Greeks

I saw _THEM _waiting me to acknowledge them but I only said hi to Thalia and Nico then told my Romans friend I have to attend to my Warriors and left, Hazel and Frank seem to be informed of what happened before I left because they let me go without a protest.

As Baltasar and I got to our camp I did my duty as a Commander and checked the settlement (check the food, medicine, is our surrounding clean, assemble the party of who will hunt and guard etcetera, etcetera) after that I stayed in my tent to relax and change to a black sleeveless shirt that hugged my body and a green camouflaged pants with military boots and my dark blue cape still on my back (It is required for a Commander to wear they're cape to signify they are in charge)

After a while I decided to contact Brother, Silver and I became a real sibling after the training we talked and shared experience and whenever I need help he was always there for me, he's the best Big Brother anyone could ask for (He even upgraded my Riptide and gave me my Armor and Shield as well as an axe-spear, it is originally a Trident but the two blade on either side was curved toward the butt of the spear creating an axe and the middle blade was made longer thus making it both a spear and an ax).

I approached my Hearth (Fireplace by the way not the organ inside the body) and put a pure black charcoal in it, we call this kind of communication PM because the charcoal that we used are mined in the deepest of Twilight Zone, we call this charcoal Panoptes meaning all eyed because when you looked closer at the coal you can see small glittering stone that looked like eyes, we call this Panoptes messaging.

Suddenly the fire became black and slowly they formed a circle and in the middle I can see the face of my brother who looked like he just finished a hunt, his hair look messy, his mask is tilted and his clothes looked like just had some party.

"Hey Bro!" I said making him jump which made me laugh

"Jeez!" He pouted at me (really sometimes he acts like a kid) "Don't give me jump scare will you" he said fixing himself

"So why did you call" Brother asked me

"What? Is it wrong for me to call my Brother without asking anything" I said giving him my best innocent look but he just glared at me

"Oh fine, fine" I said grumbling "I just wanted to borrow Seraphinus (meaning burning one or serpent)"

He looked at me for a moment and then grinned; I can already see that he knows where I'm using Seraphinus for.

"Of course brother" he said chuckling to himself which made me smile but what he said next made me drop my happiness

"Though you will clean and bath him in other word he is under your responsibility for the time being" he said smirking at me then someone called his name, he looked at his caller and sigh

"Is there anything else you need" He said smiling at me

"Is Rollo and Sandalius can be borrowed" I asked

"Fine they're also under your responsibility for the time being" Silver said smiling at me "They will leave you if you can't satisfy their needs"

"Oh come on but they're never left you" I said whining, Warriors is already enough but to add 3 more… but I guess I really do need them so I can't argue with him

"That is their decision to stay not mine, so that's all I better be going, Reyna is looking at me with such intensity I'm surprised I haven't melted yet" He said to me grinning which also made me grin, I waved goodbye then grab the burning coal in my hand

One thing about Panoptes coal is that you can still use them as long as they remain, like ordinary coal they slowly turn into ash except their fire can't hurt you and sometimes if the coal you got is powerful you can even use it as teleportation tool and of course you need fire to make it work.

"Commander Abaddon" someone said which I recognized as Baltasar

"Yes?" I asked

"You're Roman friends and that Goth girl and Emo boy want to talk to you shall we let them in?" Baltasar asked, I smiled I can already imagined Thalia and Nico glaring at my lieutenant

"Yes let them in" I said moving on my throne (Yes people as a Commander I was given a throne and a crown as well as privilege in the whole army that is serving Lady Chaos, I also have some power needed as the Commander of Warrior of the star, my Throne is nothing special, Silver designed it, it looked like a barbarian throne with Bear in the arm rest with green blazing eye and green fire blazing at the 3 tip of the throne with special effects of little green lightning around me, overall the throne is color dark blue with shades of green and black)

As my old friends enter my Tent they stood there shocked and amaze around me which doesn't surprise me.

The tent is simple; the walls were color green with dark blue tribal marks all around and decorated with medals, banners and artifacts, my floor had a red carpet from the entrance to my throne and all around it is rugs making it soft and comfortable, beside my throne had 2 Brazier **(a/n: don't know if I got it right)** with green fire dancing around and our banner (one knight standing with his hand on the hilt of his sword with flames surrounding it and the stars behind it, the knight is shadowed, the sword is gold glittering in the banner the fire is dark red like blood) is behind me, on the far left side of the room is my bed and personal things, drawers and my little armory and on the right side is my office papers and desk and artifacts.

I let them sit in the round round table with 4 chairs in front of my throne for meeting agenda, each sit were decorated by my officer signaling it was theirs so I called Baltasar and told him to change the chair before they could sit in it (My Officers are quite possessive of their chairs)

Once they are comfortable I put my head at my hand looking bored but I was smiling at them

"Uhm so Abaddon, how you doing this past year" Frank asked me looking at his hands

"We heard what happened before you left" Hazel said smiling sadly at me

I raised my eyebrow at her still smiling

"Reyna told us half of it, she said the rest are private and the other rest are for you to share" Frank said looking at me with a smile.

I looked at them nodding but didn't say anything and turned to looked at the 2 Greeks

"So you guys came here to know the story or just to say hi?" I asked at my 2 last friend of the Greeks (they weren't here when everything start going downfall so I still treated them as friends)

"To know the story" Thalia said looking at me

"Well when I learned about _her _and _Gladius_ relationship" I said spitting the name and I also saw the shock looks of Thalia and Nico but did not interrupt me "Reyna led me to a place where no other living things go unless permitted by Lady Chaos" I said looking at them they looked like they understood but they look confuse, I ignored it and continued.

"I accepted the offer my brother has given me and trained me in that place for 4 years, 1 year for physical, senses, emotion and wisdom" I said leaning back to my throne "The other 4 years was to serve the Warriors of the Star as the Commander and in the 8 years I spent there I found my true family and friends" I said finishing the story

"So any question?" I said and immediately all of their hands went up

I looked at hazel and nodded

"Well you only disappeared for 2 years how come you spent 8 years there?" Hazel asked

"Well that place were blessed specifically for training by Lady Chaos and Chronus making everyone who came inside fast forward while the time outside move slower" I said when Hazel nodded I looked at Thalia and smiled at her

"Annabeth said that you broke up with her" which made me growl, give it to a daughter of Athena to lie just to save her pride, Thalia continued ignoring my growl

"and decided to train in Alaska on which I didn't believe so I decided to search for you to get the truth, I asked Lady Artemis if we can search for you which she agreed and that shock me" that shocked me as well why would the man hating Goddess find the man that broke a maidens heart (Though I wonder if _she _is still maiden)

"When I asked her about this she said 'I am the Sister of the God of Truth Thalia, I know when someone lied to me' after that I got my suspicion but not willing to believe it without you saying it, I know your personal flaw and you are also my cousin" which made me smile which got noticed by Thalia before it disappeared "But that doesn't mean I will not kill you for leaving us without any goodbyes" She said as she glared at me

I smirked at her and said "Then why not kill me now"

"Can't cus' your overprotective bodyguard will kill me before I could even land a punch on you" She said making the statement louder for Baltasar to hear outside.

"Anyway back to the topic" Disappointed She said when he didn't appear in the tent "We searched Alaska and the Romans helped us in our search like sending food and transportation and sometimes some of them join in our searching" I nodded

"And now the Question" Thalia took a deep breath then yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BEFORE YOU LEFT!" which made me flinch (Hey I might be more powerful to them but that doesn't mean I can't get hurt)

"OK, OK jeez no need to shout" I said rubbing my ears

"When that boy _Gladius _came, he became the new hero in Camp Half-blood" I said my eyes darkening

"At first I really don't mind now that people won't flock around me anymore but that all changed when _Annabeth _seems to be seeing another man" I said my fist clenching

"I may be numb sometimes but I'm not an idiot" I said looking at them

"Then one day Reyna want to show something to me at Zeus fist and that where I found Gladius straddling _Annabeth_ then started making out and on that same day I left to that place where Reyna escorted me" I said remembering clearly what happened and I slowly remembered my anger but Regire warned me and I calmed down

I sigh I turned to Frank then nodded at him

"That place can you tell us about it" Frank said

"Classified" I replied in my Commander voice which made them all flinch then I turned to Nico and nodded

"You said you have a brother right?" Nico said which made me raise my eyebrow because he pays attention and nodded

"Can you describe him to me" Nico said looking at his hands

"Why" I said confuse

"Because Father has this helper" Nico said slowly "Who is in charge of securing the Tartarus and I learned it just last week" he said looking at me.

"And what surprised me is, he's a Son of Neptune" Nico said which made me shock

A Son of Neptune working for Hades? What has the world gone to.

"What does he looked like" I returned his question back at him

"Uhm" Nico said looking at his hand not meeting my stare "I haven't met him" which made me face palm.

"NICO!" Thalia said punching him in the shoulder

"OUCH" Nico said rubbing where Thalia punched him muttering "What I wanted to know anyway"

I smiled while all 4 of them argue but then I cleared my throat and they all looked at me

"Well he's part of the Cavalry of the Night as well as the Huntress meaning he can't show his face to anyone unless he is married" I said knowing the code of the Cavalry and Huntress

They looked at me confuse "The armies that serve Lady Chaos is divided into groups and those groups have their own rule, code and ways" I said sighing

"Ooooooohhh" They said

After that we just told everything that happened in our life telling what happened at both camp and what I experienced in the Warriors though while we were talking we heard the Conch horn blow signaling an arrival of the SOULS.

I looked at them and they looked at me confuse on who that may be I stood up and told them to follow me.

As I got out of the tent Baltasar ran up to my right and continued to walk without speaking, we can understand each other without speaking, first lesson of the Warriors was to know everyone by heart and know in looking not in words.

When we reached the hill the Campers parted before us and let us see the newcomers.

The Souls are wearing different color robes that signify what element they use and had hoods that magically covered half of their face.

As I joined General Adrastos, the fore father of the Souls named Abraxas meaning 'I will create as I speak' gave me a Souls greeting (Meaning their eyes flashed under their hood)

They entered without the dramatics and just approached us then nodded, I already know what it meant, and it means the meeting will start now; it's time for us to face the danger.

~~~~~~~~~~**Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The council meeting was turned into riot, the Greek and Romans spitting awful words at each other because of some little things (The cabin councilor are still the same, on the Roman side Hylla, Octavian, Gwen, Frank, Hazel, Dakota and Reyna, Reyna looked at me smirking, I already know she have both side the Roman and the lieutenant, at day she's the Praetor at Night she's the lieutenant but she must have done something because I saw her in the Twilight Zone when I contacted Brother, no one knows about this except me and Silver) and when I finally lost my patience I used My Commanders voice and yelled "SIT DOWN AND CALM DOWN!"

The Greek looked at me shocked and scared while the Romans instantly sat (well being them trained like a military they know when someone is losing patience) then slowly the Greeks sat down

I looked at General Adrastos who looked amuse at the campers and gave him the cue to start the meeting properly.

"Very well as you have heard this danger that is facing us are not only Giants and Titans, we are also facing some of the Primordials" he said and the campers whispered with each other.

I let my finger tap the table slowly making them look at me then quieted down

"Thank you Commander Abaddon anyway we need more allies because this war is going to be long and dangerous" he said then asked everyone "Is there by any chance you guys know someone who can help us?"

Hylla the Amazon queen stood up and said "We found a portal to the other world in our forest" she said looking at General Adrastos but I can see her looking at me at the corner of her eyes (This kind of things are normal now because of the on-going war many strange things are stirring)

"We tried going into that portal and we found a different race there living together, I thought that maybe they can help us" She said

"I believe so we will be going there then and ask for their help" Adrastos said "Anything else?"

"Well if that's all I guess I co-" Adrastos said before I cut him off

"How about we seek help from Lady Nyx armies" I said which made all of them looked at me confused but Adrastos and Abraxas looked at me like I was mad

"I believe the different race that the Amazon queen had found is enough" Adrastos said his voice cold

I looked at him in the eye making him flinch "And what happens if they won't join us or if it is not enough" I said my voice colder than his (There was conflict on both side of the army because overall 2 part of the army, the Cavalry and the Huntress rather than serve under Lady Chaos they served directly under Lady Nyx, that made the relationship of the Army of the Creator and Army of the Night tense)

Adrastos gritted his teeth "We do not need them, we the Army of Creator can face this danger" he said

"I believe I have to agree with Commander Abaddon this time General Adrastos" Abraxas said his eyes flashing and slowly Adrastos calmed down

"How can you be sure that they will help us" Adrastos said sitting back down

"They will" I said "Because this is their war also"

"And allies" Abraxas added smirking "Can be found in the most unlikely places" Abraxas said and Adrastos have no choice but to agree with us since he is outnumbered

"The meeting is now over we will leave 3 days from now so pack your things and be ready" He said before standing up and walked away.

All of them left except Annabeth, Gladius, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico and Reyna.

I looked at Reyna and smile; she returned my smile then moved to sit beside me which made me grateful for the support.

I looked at _Annabeth and Gladius_ waiting for them to speak my face emotionless; the other's stood there watching.

"Perc-" but I cut her off "Who is Percy? As far as I'm known my name is Abaddon" I said not willing to give my full name to her

"You are still Percy no matter you call yourself Abaddon" rather than Annabeth answering this Gladius did smirking at me.

My blood boil but I did not let it show instead I stood up and walk toward the door the others followed me

"Well if you insist on talking to Percy you can't because he died the moment I was born" I said and walk out before I lost my control

Reyna walked beside me to my left because as soon as I got out Baltasar walked toward my right

We walked in comfortable silence until we came to the beach.

The others already left because they still have their own duty only Baltasar is here.

I looked at him, his dark brown hair with blue eyes give him the bad boy image of superman since he is a Son of Mercury.

"The monster are almost here have you gathered the Warriors?" I said looking at the ocean

"Yes they are at your disposal" He said looking at me grinning

I stood up and stretched then looped my fingers in my belt loop then pulled

My armor reappeared with my weapons attached to it, the Axe-spear behind me as well as a small shield with my sword at my waist, sheathed and when I looked back so was Baltasar White and gold armor we nodded at each other then he was gone.

I looked toward the forest and yelled "How long are you going to stay there Daughter of Athena, bearer of the Mark of Athena" I said in my Commanders voice

I could feel her flinch and after a few seconds she reappeared with the hat in her hands and looked at me.

"How did you know I was there" she said slowly walking toward me

I let her walked toward me and said "I sensed you" I said

As she took more step closer to me a took a step back and she stopped, 6 paces away from me

"What is your business here Spawn of Athena" I said looking at her through my helm though she can't see my face.

"I want to apologize" She said and then I gave her a cold laugh

"Your apologize is already 2 years late Chase" I said to her

"Please per-" She stopped when I started to walk away

"Please Abaddon" she whispered and I stopped 8 paces away of her

"Please what?" I said not turning to look at her

"Please forgive me, I know you know my relationship with Gladius and I know you also gave me chance to tell the truth but I continued to lie to you" I could feel her tears streaming down at her cheek but I'm no longer Perseus Jackson the care-free and reckless kid who forgives and forget his friend and family, I am now Abaddon Apollyon Pelagios The father and Commander of the Warrior of the Star, known to fight fearlessly, always serious and know to Forgive but not forget.

"Like what I said you apologize are worthless because the man that the apologize were meant for is dead" I said coldly as I walked away

"What about you personal flaw Percy? You are supposed to know how to forgive and forget!" She yelled at me her voice cracking but it has no effect at me

Raising my hand in the air then waved at Annabeth I told her "I still have Percy's personal flaw" I could feel her hopes gone up, moving my hand to the hilt of my sword I unsheathed it swiftly (I let the sky darken and added thunder to the clinking of the metals) and hold it to my side pointing forward walking slowly my cape billowing behind me

"But It No Longer Focuses On You" I said to My Commanders voice, squashing her hopes and I jumped higher than the Trees and lightning striking all around me and as I slowly fall down, A glittering silver scaled Dragon with black markings suddenly appeared catching me then fly toward the army of Monster marching through Camp Half-blood.

**(a/n: Done took longer on this one because I need some break to regain my imagination XD anyway if you guys got some ideas you are free to write in the Review and also I will give some Scene for PercyxReyna and PercyxAthena)**


	4. Under The Night Sky

(**A/N: Agrippa here for the next chapter, the same as always and some of you wondered how long I update this story, well to answer that question, after posting the new chapter I spent a day off then started creating the next chapter usually it takes 1 week or 2 day depends on how I get ideas for the story after creating the chapter I spent 1 day off again before checking for any errors to be sure that I don't miss any after I'm satisfied with the chapter I will then post it, sometimes I work to it straightforward making it early update but that only happens when I feel an energy boost in my system well that's all, I also wanted to thank you for those who favorite and followed this story I really appreciated it and those who reviewed thank you very much, I lost count on who to mention on this one XD I'm really sorry, I'll keep watch better this time. Also I'm training in STA summer training camp in CAT meaning it'll probably take a week before I can update again longer or shorter depends on how busy I will be.)**

**I Do Not Own PJO AND HoO**

**I Do Not Own Warcraft also**

Chapter 4 Under the Night Sky

Flying a dragon was the best experience I felt when I was in the Warriors and to get one is very rare and nearly impossible because this is the beast that cannot be tamed (Except Silver that lucky bastard)

Anyway you can feel the smooth scale that gives a warm aura that flows around you that also radiates power and wild shimmer around you, giving you a feeling of superiority while riding one.

My cape flapped behind me as Seraphinus (this is the Silver dragon with black markings that I borrowed from my brother Silver) and I flew, slowly I unlock the seal that binds my full power as I was doing that we flew toward the waiting Warriors and Campers ready for battle and landed right in front of them.

Seraphinus created a big show of blowing a light blue fire with specks of violet in the air which made the Campers backed away though the Warriors took it as a signal then formed a rank then stood in attention with salute as I stood up in the back of Seraphinus, slowly Seraphinus faced the Warriors his wing in his side and his head raised as tall as my waist when I stood up and his trident shaped tail waving in the background.

I saluted back and said in my Commanders voice "WARRIORS AND CAMPERS LISTEN UP FOR I WILL NOT REPEAT THIS AGAIN"

I looked at them and they all looked back at me listening and not uttering a word

"The Warriors will be the Tanker meaning they will go first and those who are good with a sword will follow 10 paces behind them killing all the enemies that the Warriors have missed" I said

"Those who are good with bows are positioned on the top of the hill for better view and kill those entire monsters that bypass anyone's defense or weaken the stronger monster" I said looking at the Huntress of Artemis and child of Apollo.

"Souls I need your help as priest you will help heal all those injured and creates magic that will be in our advantage" I said looking at Abraxas then added "Golems are good attackers you know" as I grin evilly at Abraxas and Abraxas mirrored my grin.

I looked at General Adrastos "I want you Assassins to kill all those stronger monster quietly and skillfully, killing the leaders will earn you a bonus of 1000 xp (Many Soldier Warriors, Souls and Assassins laugh softly at this though almost all of the Campers look confuse) with a limited item called Draox meat (a meat that is so delicious and tasty that it can make boost energy and regenerate wound but to get it is so hard that sometimes it took a whole army of Warriors to kill one of those)" and as I said that all those who served under Lady Chaos gave their war cheer all of them their voice mixing creating a roar like sound that made the marching monster stop for a second before their leader urged them on again

As they all quieted down I gave the traditional Call of the glorious Army of Lady Chaos.

"OUR ENEMIESMARCH TOWARDS US INTENT ON KILLING OUR FAMILY AND DESTROYING OUR LONG FORGED LIFE, STAND MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS GO GRAB YOUR WEAPON" (They all gave a mighty roar and raising their weapons in the air, in the mages way all of their element swirled around them, the Campers just stood there and watched)

"AND DESTROY OUR ENEMY WHO DARE THREATEN OUR ECONOMY" I yelled raising my sword pointing toward the sky and slowly the sky darkens, thunder boom and lightning strikes

"WE FIGHT THIS KNOWING OUR DUTY AND PURPOSE, OUR BLOOD READY TO BE SACRIFICED, OUR SWEAT SHOWS OUR DETERMINATION, AND OUR POWER SHOW THEM WE SHALL FIGHT TO THE END!" I yelled as lightning strikes my sword making it glow and spark lightly and finally the seal is gone and white wings with black tips appeared in my back and my armor glowed as Regire formed beside me and my eyes glowed of light green creating a smoke like trail beside my eye.

"BLOOD, SWEAT and POWER" I yelled and slowly they too took their seal off, they all stood in their position ready for me to give the final command

Seraphinus spread his wing ready for takeoff; Regire loaded her bow with a green flaming arrow.

"CHARGE!" I yelled as Seraphinus flew away and Warriors formed 6 groups of Phalanx with equal space between them, the Souls already created their own spells and sometimes a Golem formed beside the Phalanx formation or meteor suddenly hit the enemy ranks, the Assassins disappeared and suddenly we hit the enemy ranks.

I flew to the enemy ranks burying the strongest monster and Seraphinus set fire many monster weakening them or killing them while Regire unleashed her deadly arrows taking a huge amount of enemy forces in one arrow (The arrow she uses is the thousands arrow, it's an arrow that is shot to the sky then suddenly thousand of arrows are raining toward the ground depend on where the tip of the arrow is pointed though it can stop by destroying the original arrow which is nearly impossible without being hit or killed or when a thousand arrow already have been fired)

I suddenly noticed that the Campers stood there shock with their jaws on the floor; I gritted my teeth and urged Seraphinus (Who was biting a Cyclops then throw it in the air and gulping it in one mega bite) toward them.

As I neared them I yelled in my best Commanders voice "What the hell are you doing there standing with your jaw on the floor hurry up and do your job Campers before I decide to use all of you as bait"

Suddenly they snapped back to attention and ran toward their jobs the Archers already raining down arrows in the enemy while the Campers warrior are killing all that was left behind by the Tankers.

I flew toward the enemy ranks their arrows and sting broke as it touched my armor and looked for the Leaders and found them already dead, I smiled I was planning on giving the final blow but a silver arrow flew passed me and hit a Telekhines in the head

Regire and I looked on where the arrow came from expecting it came from the Huntress of Artemis but suddenly hundreds of Huntresses dressed the same as Reyna (in changed form, the bloody amazona and sexy barbarian huntress) except with a black muscle shirt covering their torso

I saw Reyna in front her bow drawn and looked like she just fired (I'm guessing she hit that monster) then looked at me and smirked before charging toward the monster

Seraphinus snorted and ate a Hellhound, I rolled my eyes at him and urged him to fly higher, he seems to know what I'm doing because he obeyed without protest.

I flew until I hit the sound barrier and Seraphinus slowly stopped and relaxed and we fall at meteor speed toward the battlefield.

I learned a cool trick from my brother Silver, it's about the water around us we can control it he said, so I tried it getting the water molecules in the air and making it make my fall more powerful, it swirl from Seraphinus head to the end,

I decided to add the black fire that Lady Chaos has blessed us and use it to mirror my wings, so it looks like an oblong jet ball with fiery wings.

As we near the ground Seraphinus suddenly spread his wing dispatching my spells and we hit the ground and a huge explosion emerged putting all the people in the battlefield get blinded by the flash.

I was waiting for the dust to clear and when it does I stood in the center, leaning against our Warriors flag, there was one second pause before my Warriors cheered and the other WSLC (who served Lady Chaos) grumbled but then I heard someone cleared his or her throat behind me and when I looked behind me I saw Reyna leaning against their Huntress flag (a falcon with its wings spread with night sky as a back ground, the crescent moon on its left wing and an outline of a girl with a hood and a tall werewolf standing behind the falcon) smirking at me and my Warriors

I stood there shocked but composed myself and glared at her and whispered too low for anyone to hear us

"How about your position as Praetor seductress" I whispered; now that I said it I did realize that there were no Romans that joined the battle (Except Goldie Gladius by the way) and why I started to call that is private

Reyna smiled mysteriously at me and walked toward her Huntress without a word, I raised my eyebrow at her moves but ignored it and decided to do my duty as the Commander AGAIN.

~~~~~~~~~**LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~**

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I looked at my paperwork that I finished, I sighed and stood up, stretching a little and heard a click of my bone.

I Decided to PM my brother so I got my PC (Panoptes coal) and was about to throw it in the fire when a voice startled me

"I'm here bro no need to waste your coal" I heard Silver said

I looked toward my throne and saw him examining it though he looked up at me; he's still wearing the same clothes except like the Huntress with a black macular shirt

"Not that I'm complaining but THE HELL" I said as far as I'm informed we WSLC haven't given the call yet so why is those who served Lady Nyx is here already

Silver looked at me and said "Only the Huntress is here, my army is still taking time to gather" then added as he sat on the table in front of my throne leaning in his hands behind him "Lady Nyx already sent us when she heard Lady Chaos call and we just gathered and waited till you asked for our help"

I looked at him and sat in my throne Regire formed again beside me looking curiously at Silver because Regire found him interesting (I rolled my eyes at her)

Silver looked at Regire then looked at me, he seem to be deciding something then grabbed something in his pocket and throw it at me.

I caught it and looked at it curiously it was a sapphire gem shaped like a diamond but it was enchanting as I looked at it and then I saw the reason in the depths of the gem I saw a silver fire blazing weakly that made the gem shimmer softly and change color to beautiful ice blue.

"What is this for" I asked looking at the gem and felt my body relax as I held the gem tighter

"You will know in time" Silver said mysteriously then grabbed his own PC and tossed it in the fire and slowly the black smoke formed a human size circle and I can see in it the Twilight Zone

He walked toward the portal but as he was about to enter he looked back at me "Perseus Jackson" he said softly, hearing it made me flinch

"You should forgive and forget for the last time for Annabeth Chase and know her reason before you killed yourself permanently" he said smiling sadly at me, I was still frozen not in shock but in anger after what she done I will forgive her NO WAY IN HELL! But Silver voice cut through my raging emotions

"We are Child of the sea god" he said "We like the sea doesn't want to be restrained and you brother is being restrained by your anger, we are not Children of Pluto or Hades to hold grudges, forgive her and the pain and nightmares you kept having will disappear that I can promise" he said before he stepped in the portal

The black smoke circled around him and suddenly the smoke exploded and Silver is gone

I put my hand in my head and looked at my feet trying to control my emotion, I felt Regire hand touched my shoulder and felt my emotion relax

I looked at her fiery green eyes and know that what Silver said was right and Regire wanted me to follow his advice, I groaned leaning back to my throne and run my hand in my hair

As I sat there thinking my approach to Annabeth Baltasar yelled from outside "Commander the Lieutenant Huntress is here"

I rolled my eyes and gave her permission to enter my tent and there she stood back to her Huntress form without a shirt

"Silver just came here didn't he" She said looking directly at me

"How-"

"I can smell his intoxicating scent"

"Oh my the seductress have a crush now ain't she"

"Shut it lover boy"

"Whatever you say Huntress"

"Stop flirting" Baltasar yelled from outside I could practically heard him snickering, Reyna throw her knife outside (Her knife when thrown was to hit the target its wielder have imagined) then looked back at me, I could see a faint blush on her cheeks which made me raise my eyebrow

"Ugh you stupid, annoying and irritating child of the sea" Reyna said stomping her foot glaring at me which made me laugh

When I calmed down Reyna looked murderously at me "Done now are we _Commander_" she said with contempt and venom but I just shrugged it out used by her tone of voice and nodded

"The Romans know my other self that is why they're helping me cover it up for the Greeks" she said looking at the gem in my hand and saw her eyes widen

"Where did you get that?" She said stomping toward me and grabbing my arm holding the gem and raising it above her and looking me in the eye, I saw Regire grabbed her knife ready to stabbed it at Reyna but Reyna's bond Blackfur tackled Regire and pinned her down growling at her (My bond is still weak against Reyna and Silver as well as Abraxas)

"Answer me" She said gritting her teeth

"From Silver he gave it to me" I saw Reyna eyes soften a bit and understanding started to form in her eyes, she slowly put me back down and Blackfur released Regire.

I watched as Reyna put her fingers in her chin and her other arm supported the arm she put in her chin

I stroked my neck, Reyna might looked like weak but her muscle are formed to be fast and strong yet not too bulky more on speed than strength

I saw Regire snarled at Blackfur and Blackfur growled back at her

Reyna looked at the gem smiling slightly then looked at me

"Sorry for the outburst" she said leaning to the table her hands touching the edge of the table behind her "That gem is just important for us Romans and it was supposedly lost thousand years ago" she said softly her eyes softening and she looked like dreaming something

I was irritated a little but I just shook my head I guess if you have something important appeared right in front of you after being lost for a long time is shocking and can make you reckless

"Why is the gem important" I asked sitting back to my throne, Regire stopped snarling at Blackfur and sat at the armrest of my chair leaning on me

Reyna looked briefly at Regire then at me then said in her calm, soft, cool voice with a small bit of a tempting voice in it but held a medium bit of emotion we call it Huntress voice "You will know in time, I suggest you hide it until when you felt the time is right" the left my tent

I looked at her retreating form then at the gem, I decided to pin it in my necklace from my army (dog tag) that is hidden beneath my shirt

I'm still wearing my Camp-Half-blood necklace looking at it made me smile remembering the good times, I guess that's why my brother knew that Perseus Jackson still lives, it's because I'm still wearing this necklace, I leaned back to my throne and decide to rest for awhile

~~~~~~~_**LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The was 5 race in the portal that decided to join us The Night Elves (Mirana Nightshade), Human (Jaina Proudmoore), Orc (Thrall Farseer), Blood Elves (Kael'thas Sunstrider), and Naga (Medusa Gorgon), there was one Race the Scourge but they said they will not join unless their leader told them into and when we said bring us to their leader they said their leader doesn't want to see us so we can't persuade them to join us (considering they're dead and eternally loyal to their leader) **(A/N: I'm not that addicted of a Warcraft so I don't know which one is the true leader so for now in this story the name stated beside their race is their leader)**

Having them in the war was EXTREMELY important because like us they are disciplined and showed many experience when it came in battle and war

They made us AOLC (Army of Lady Chaos) breathe a sigh of relief because now we have reliable allies that we can trust to have our backs

For the past 3 months we didn't have any attacks which got me a little suspicious and disappointed because I can't use Seraphinus and Reyna seem to be quite busy and brother said not to contact him for the time being and I still haven't talked to Annabeth, I sigh in frustration and decided to walk toward the beach Rollo and Sandalius followed beside me (you know the 2 wolf I borrowed from Silver).

I watched mesmerized by the waves for awhile and let my body relaxed, I sat at the sand letting smelling the salty air and my Hunter instinct sense a person walking toward me for a strange reason I know who she is and let her approach me

"Can I join you" Annabeth said standing beside me

"Well since your already here, why not" I said casually scratching behind Rollo and Sandalius ear making them wag their tail they just looked like normal wolves except the size of a horse but don't let that fool you cus' when they show you their true form you will feel their true power.

Annabeth sat beside me Sandalius between us, there was silence and tension between us which the wolves noticed and started to whimpers, I sighed I guess it's time to tell her, I ordered the wolves to scout around and when they're gone I turned to Annabeth

She seemed to be tense I guess still remembering our last discussion I sigh and grabbed the Camp Half-blood necklace out of my shirt and finger the trident bean

She looked at the necklace then at me, she blushed when she realized I was staring at her then looked down.

I moved closer to her and grabbed her chin and making her looked at my eyes

I gulped but gathered my courage "I'm sorry" I said softly letter her chin go and looked at her gray eyes that held surprise

"You don't need to apologize" she said twiddling the ring her father gave her "It was me who had done you wrong's, I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing" she said giving me a sad smile

I gave her my smile changing back to Percy Jackson with jeans a navy green shirt that hugged my body, Nike shoes and Riptide old form in ballpoint pen form.

She seemed to relax and gave me her full smile, she became serious for a moment stretching her hand to my face but stop in mid way her eyes looked at me,

I smiled at her my Percy Jackson smile and her hand touched my face leaning, her forehead touched mine

"I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, I'm sorry for damaging your pride and flaw, I'm sor-" I put my finger in her lips shutting her up.

"I forgave you Wise girl" she smiled at her nickname and tears slowly slide down her cheeks, I hold her face on both of my hand and looked at her tear stricken face

"But I can't go back to us now" I said and saw her face morphed to sadness then understanding and let me continue speaking

"What you did deal a big….. no huge damage at my flaw changing me changing what I am" I said wiping her tear with my thumb

"Percy Jackson kept living no matter how much pain he is experiencing, _**I **_kept leaving waiting for you to tell me the truth and apologize but I'm fading and Abaddon Apollyon Pelagios is ready to take my place" I said leaning on her letting our foreheads touch again I could smell her scent, the smell of newly bought book "I'm fading but please before I die tell me….. Tell me why you cheated me"

Annabeth was silent for a while then said so softly that I have to lean more to hear it "I'm not planning on cheating on you; I loved you so much that thinking that I just cheated you created a vile acid and stench in the pit of my stomach" she continued "But Lord Zeus told me to tutor his son Gladius because he wanted to make him a great hero greater than you which I snorted at and I was ordered not to reveal this to you… it was an order I cannot disobey"

"For the time being I compared him to you and can't have the satisfaction and pride that you are more than him in any way" I smiled when she said that and hugged her.

"But I felt a tiny spark of just crush, I swear it's just crush" she said softly "but then it grew not as big as ours but enough to focus on him and forget momentary about you, I did not realize you were getting suspicious because my attention shifted to Gladius"

"When I was teaching him in the Zeus fist we joked around but then he tackled me to the ground momentary we stared at each other's eye and then I felt him kiss me for a moment I was distracted and was got into the flow" as she said that I felt my anger grew and can't help to think didn't you even try to fight it but I remembered my brother advice and Regire trying to control my rage

"After that something finally clicked in my head and pushed him off me and run toward my cabin and cried thinking that I cheated on you and finally noticed your suspicion and hurried to your cabin but you were not there" she said shivering, I hugged her tighter

"I looked everywhere in the camp but you were not here I was about to continue searching when Reyna grabbed my arm and told me" she said leaning back and looked at me in the eye "_Stop looking he's already gone, fulfilling his rightful destiny, don't worry he will come back and make sure you have done what need to be done because after that he'll die_" she said and I felt anger and confusion at Reyna and Silver but I hold it back for now because I can already sense that my identity as Percy Jackson is slipping away I need to do what's needed to be done before I die

"I forgive you" I said kissing her forehead as her tear slide down her cheeks again

"And I love you no matter what happens but I already made my decision" as I said this I can't help but smile sadly at her but I know deep in my gluts I made my choice this is my decision I shouldn't be angry at Silver and Reyna because I'm the one who made this choice and for some reason I felt content, calm and happy at my decision

"Goodbye Annabeth but this is my decision, forgive me if I'm hurting you now" I said leaning back and taking my Camp Half-blood necklace off my neck and clutched it in my hand then looked back her

Her tear continued to pour down her face but she smiled happily at me understanding in her eyes "I know you did seaweed brain and I know you did the right decision and I'm happy for you but can't you give me one last kiss before you die and before I moved on?" she said smiling at me

I smiled at her, happy that the old Wise girl that I loved is back and let my hand circled her waist as her hand circled in my neck and we both enjoyed our final kiss as Girlfriend and Boyfriend, as Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase and as Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain.

We ended our kiss and looked at each other smiling and then I felt it the weird tingly feeling all over in my body and I looked down and show my body shimmering and I knew it's time to say one last goodbye

"Goodbye Percy" Annabeth sad looking at me smiling

"Goodbye Wise Girl" I said holding my Camp Half-blood necklace to her she looked at it confused so I put the necklace in her neck and finally understood, she looked shocked but content

"Thank you" she said softly then kissed me in the cheek "I will keep it with me always" she whispered in my ear and I smiled

"Every Hello ends with a Goodbye" I said as I kissed her in the forehead

She smiled as she watched me transform to my new identity

The water became restless the ground shook a little and slowly mist covered me and for the last time I saw Annabeth waving at me then the mist enveloped me for a moment, I felt a cold feeling all over my body so cold that it hurts then it became burning hot as lava that for some reason create an unknown sensation in my body, slowly the mist clears and the pain slowly numbed and I found myself in the top of Camp Half-blood hill my body chained spread eagle, arms chained in the heaven, feet chained in earth and the other Leaders around me, chanting and I saw the AOLC and camper as well as our new allies fighting below, roars and shout and clangs of metal to metal rings in the battle field.

I finally understood why there was no monster attack for the last 3 months they were waiting for me to transform, they were waiting for us leaders to be unavailable (The leaders are needed to be around for those who are about to transform to control the spell and they can't move a muscle nor talk)

I gritted my teeth, how could they know my transformation and its procedure, how? I was about to take arms and get ready for battle but it's too late, I already made the decision and followed the procedure (When I unsealed my power, started the transformation)there is no turning back and I watched as some of the Camper and allies died as ice started to form in my feet and the other leader gritted their teeth but continued chanting, I watched some of my brethren die and my companion (the other group the SOULS, and Assassins) die as the ice reached my knee.

I noticed that there was no Huntresses of the Night in the battlefield even Reyna isn't there why? And then I heard it that made my hope flare again and almost made me leap in joy and I saw the other leader smiled and gave a sigh of relief, I heard the call of the Night Cavalry.

The ice have reached my chest when I saw the most amazing sight ever to behold in the eye's of us leaders, hundreds of horses marched up the enemy fray and leading them a blue demonic stead with a silver knight riding it and beside him stood the flag bearers, killing everything they came in reach and leaving a trail of destruction in their path.

As the ice reached in my neck I saw the battle ended and my brother performed his special spell an aura of an angel appeared as tall as the gods behind him, spreading its wings suddenly all the wounded healed and dead revived and as the ice closed on my face I've never been glad and proud to see my brother Silver walking toward me high and tall in his silver knight armor as the people (and other race) parted before him.

He stood there right in front of me his aura making me calm and content and as the ice closed at my face I saw a Knight in Shining Armor Gleams Under The Night Sky.

(**A/N: sorry it's a little short because I became a bit busy since I'm training to become an officer this summer but I promise as our Summer Training Activity ends I will update faster and chapter more exciting and longer, So this is Chapter 4 expect changes =)**)


	5. The Start of The Unknown

A/N: **Hi Guys I came back from hell (STA Training suck hard), sorry for the waiting and I know you don't want to hear my excuses and just wanted to the story so I'm going to cut my excuses and on the story. Always the same ENJOY sorry again for the waiting..**

**Chapter 5 The start to the Unknown**

Darkness and cold… very…. Very….. cold… is what greeted me in my dimension, in my soul. The feeling like a thousand needles prickling my skin and a wave of electricity dancing inside of me making me uneasy, I can't open my eyes but I can feel that I'm suspended in the air with chains encircled in my wrist and feet after a minute I saw my surrounding but my eyes were still closed strange….

For some reason my instinct told me to wait unmoving, so I waited for what seem to be eternity… how long have I been waiting for days? Weeks? Months? Years? I can't tell in this world.

Flashes of image come and go and sometimes it focus on something I don't know replaying scene of unknown things….

One image caught my attention, maybe it's because I was bored or it's whining or the child in the picture is familiar…. A man who has light green hair no beard, ocean blue eyes that held the same look as a warrior eyes when in the battlefield but is twinkling with happiness and glowing a little bit, was standing over a woman who is leaning in a tree with an infant in her hand.

The standing man was wearing an old toga that looked like the ancient Praetor toga except a little bit… barbaric, the classical white toga that has only one strap on the left with a silver emblem of a tilted Trident with wings and strange marking on the side, there's a half head bone of a dragon (upper teeth to the horns) used as shoulder plates with green flames inside making it look alive and scary, a midnight black cape that reached the floor, the skirt of the toga was lined with black leather with a silver plate that follows a pattern of a scale from waist going down it gets pointy (sorry for the lack of better word, but hey I'm not a child of some wisdom Goddess to know many words) and at the point had a round sapphire gem, he is also wearing a thigh armor and except wearing a sandal he wore a gauntlet boots same as what Silver was wearing with the same color. All in all he looked damn scary and threatening and his aura radiates power and confident that made it worst, one thing for sure I don't want to fight this man but something told me that this man is my father but it can't be because he looked…. different.

The woman leaning against the tree she was wearing the same uniform as Reyna, hell they even looked alike, I thought that was Reyna but when she looked up her eyes were pure silver twinkling like the star that held a sharp and deadly look which made me shiver because that is the look of a predator and looking at it made me feel like her prey wanting to run.

"He had your eyes" The man said smiling kneeling on one knee to touch the wriggling bundle, I was surprised at his voice because it sounded like Silver except a little bit more deep.

The woman smiled rocking the infant back and forth "And he had your hair" she said as the bundle stopped wriggling and once again her voice surprised me because I was expecting a cold voice instead it came out soft but clear that made me relax.

"How did you know that without him still reaching at age?" The man asked raising his eyebrow at the woman

"Because I'm his mother" the woman said smiling but then looked serious "We need to give him to Althenor to be able to train him" she said

The man withdraws his arm and looked at the woman narrowing his eye "And may I ask why can't Lupa train my son or maybe Chiron for that matter" he said placing his hand in his thigh

"Because I want him to feel what it feels like to be his nature" The woman said sighing

"But he can feel it with Lupa right?" the man asked

"He can but not the full of it" The woman said

"Then wh-"

"Do. Not. Argue. With. It. Anymore. Neptune" the woman said in a feral voice that made me flinch both at confirming that the man is indeed my father and hearing the voice

The woman took a deep breath then said back into her normal voice "We already talked about this" she paused for a moment and added "he needed this and you know that" she said looking at Neptune with a tired look

The man sigh and placed a soft kiss at the bundle then said "Very well, but I will miss him dearly" Neptune said his eyes darkening bit

"Considering he is my first son in this form and you are her mother, I believe he will be the greatest among all roman heroes" Neptune said his eyes returning back to their original glow and smiling

"Indeed he will" the woman said placing the bundle in the ground making the clothe reveal a….. Wolf pup!? His eyes is still close and had a white fur with strange markings, some fur are darker than the others making me confuse.

"Remember my son, I will always be proud of you and will always be by your side against my own family" Neptune said then looked at the woman

"I shall be going then Jupiter is calling a meeting" Neptune said looking irritated, the woman just smiled and kissed Neptune in the lips (Which almost made me puke, almost, hey he is still my father you know)

"Goodbye Neptune and may the stars lighten your path" the woman said

"Goodbye Nyx and May the sea give you comfort in the hardest time" Neptune said then the image disappear and I watched there shocked of that image, I met Lady Nyx personally but she looked like Lady Artemis but in this picture why is her appearance change? Why look like Reyna?

I have a good guess of what that picture is, I have a feeling it was the day Silver was born but why did my soul flashed that image in my mind?

That question occupied my mind until I felt heat, heat coming from my chest glowing like a living serpent writhing inside of me but it done nothing to the cold feeling I felt except reduce it a little but it gave me hope to have light in this darkness.

Another strange thing happen after the light in my chest, a warm glow approached me and as it get nearer I felt myself, my senses waking up, rejuvenating my body.

I can feel the heat the glow radiating in front of me and my finger twitched.

I felt what seems to be a nose of a dog touched the glow in my chest and like a bomb, the heat exploded making the coldness disappear replaced by a warm feeling that covered my whole body but as it stays longer it grow hotter and hotter making me feel like I am burning alive in Greek fire (I know that feeling, long story)

I clenched my teeth and feel something came off like ice and slowly the pain disappear replaced back to my original temperature, experimentally I moved my finger and heard my bone click and the same feeling of something came off again.

Warm gust of wind greeted my fingers as they are freed from ice and I clenched my fist and the same sound and thing happened making me smile, I felt refreshed and relaxed as if I'm a newborn baby (which in reality I am and he feeling is quite relaxing and funny as a thin layer of ice cracks and fall from your skin)

I lift my head and inhaled through my nose and exhaled through my mouth with a loud gust, I pulled myself up using the chains in my wrist as support and felt my whole body awakened and tinkling sound of ice falling to the floor make me smile again for some reason

I gone back to my original position and opened my eyes, at first blinding light assaulted my vision making me blink but as I get used to it, I watched my surrounding with fascination

I was inside of what look like a cave of ice surrounding me with a hole in the roof letting the sun rays gave me a spotlight and give the cave a glinting light making it look magical.

Silver was in front of me with Reyna beside him and the other leaders of Chaos behind him, all of them smiling at me.

"Awake at last my Brother eh?" Silver said moving beside me to take the chain off my feet

"Got a nice nap I suppose eh Destroyer?" Reyna said to me also moving beside me to unlock the chains

As the chains got unlocked and I fall down back toward earth, I stretched my muscle and looked at the leaders in front of me

"What happen when I was gone?" I was surprised at my voice but my face did not show it, it was deep, unlike my childlike voice

"Oh nothing much, after the attack, when we were chanting and the Night Cavalry showed up, the cowards didn't even showed a shadow or hair in our territory" Baltasar said smiling at me.

Silver handed me a t-shirt, smirking at Reyna, I looked confuse and looked at my chest founding myself half-naked making my jaw drop

"Hurry up before you give Reyna a nosebleed" Silver said that before sprinting outside Reyna followed after him changing form as she did.

"Why am I?" I said taking care for my next words for some reason

"That always happens because the glow that appeared in your chest tend to disintegrate your shirt" Abraxas said before going out

"Let's go Commander Abaddon our brothers and sisters are waiting for you outside" Baltasar said as Adrastos (who gave me a wink) left the cave

I smiled and nodded at him and took the shirt Silver drop, it was dark blue and a print that says 'Percy Jackson is Dead and I took his place' which made me smile a little and wear it, It's a new start for Percy Jackson.

Baltasar nodded at me then left to join the others, I followed him out and saw the Army of Lady Chaos and Lady Nyx in front of me all assembled according to their rank down in the hill, the Army of joined forces are so big that some of them are already outside the border but they doesn't seem to be worried though I noticed some of them are nervous, our other allies stood around watching me, this is the first time a Leader is transformed outside the void so some of us are quite nervous about the procedure

Adrastos and Abraxas were on my right side while Reyna and Baltasar are in my left side and Silver in the center.

Silver is all in all the leader of us leaders because he is the most powerful as well as the most talented among us, he is also the person Lady Chaos admired and favored *cough* She also has a crush on him *cough* but it did not make us jealous because we knew Silver care for us like family and we don't want to break that bond because of some power.

All the Leaders was wearing their assigned uniform as always (The uniform when I met them) and the only one different is me which made me blush but to minimum so the others won't notice.

"Army of Chaos and Army of Nyx" Silver said in his Lieutenant Commanders voice (Which is deep, loud, clear and a little bit husky) which made me flinch luckily all the leaders were facing the Army and didn't see me flinch (hey it's my first time I heard that voice and it held so much power)

"We gather here to welcome the rebirth of the Leader and Commander of the Warrior of the Stars" My warriors roared and banged their sword in their shield making me smile at them.

Silver looked at me then stepped aside giving me the cue to start my speech.

As I walked toward the middle I felt myself changing, my armor reappeared (It's a Draconian armor colored black and bloody red lining), my white with black tip wings came out and my minatorian helm (like Skyrim helm and with rather than smooth metal it was black scale and the eye hole is covered a strange glass that can give me sharper eyesight and the horns are black with extra tips around) covered my face and as I stood there watching the army below I felt the power that was sleeping inside of me awakened making me feel calm and confident.

"Army of the Void" I said my voice the same as Silver "I thank you for the support you have given me especially my Warriors" as I said everyone in the army pounded their shield

"Well as you know me I am not the person who likes long speeches so" I said taking my helm off making our Allies (The campers and other races as well as Romans) gasp I wonder why? But I did not dwell too much in it

"Let the party Begin!" I yelled smirking at them which made the army yell and broke ranks to prepare for the party

I looked behind me and saw all the leaders gone except Baltasar which made me raise my eyebrow

Baltasar seeing this explained it to me "The party when a Leader is newly transformed is required to be a Masquerade party" Baltasar said handing me a black mask, it was the typical Masquerade mask except mine is tinted with sea green and twinkling blue because of the glitters and has 2 white with black tips feathers each on the tip of the mask and a silver chain ending with a diamond shape emerald.

"The others are already getting ready, the rules for this party is that we are forbidden to tell who we are but that doesn't mean we can't take guesses but forbidden to confirm it" Baltasar said

"Then you will already know who I am because of my mask" I said looking at my mask

Baltasar grinned at me and said "The mask is practically different in my point of view" I gave him my most questioning look and seeing this he explained further

"The mask have magic in them that who wear them is the only one who can take it off as well as if the your not still wearing the mask the mask changes form every minute and only who the mask belong can see it's true form" Baltasar said in one breath

I took the mask and Baltasar grinned at me "Your suit is ready in your tent as well as everything you will need is in your bed, well that's all, Permission to carry on Sir" Baltasar said saluting me

"Carry on" I said then walked toward the forest and toward my tent still my mind compressing everything he said making me walk in a dazed like state

"Uhm.." A voice behind me said making me look toward it and saw Frank, Hazel, Dakota and Gwen looking at me with nervousness

It took me awhile to know that they didn't know what to call me making me smile and they eased up….. A little

I morphed my armor back replaced by what I was wearing a little while ago, the T-shirt Silver handed me, jeans and a black Nike shoes, seeing my shirt they gave me a smile, that's what I like about Romans they don't show pity which I hate.

"So why are you here guys?" I said in my normal voice a deep voice but a little husky

"We were wondering if we can join the party Commander Abaddon" Hazel said, of all the Romans only she has the courage to talk to me like old times

"Of course you can its open for everybody and don't call me Commander because you guys aren't in the army" I said

"This is a masquerade party so you guys need mask and rules are forbidden to tell who you are but can take guesses but forbidden to confirm it" I said and they nodded at me

"Abaddon" Dakota said looking serious all of the sudden making the Romans leave except Gwen, I guess they planned this

"Can we talk privately all of us uhm selected demigods in the big house midnight tonight" he said

I sense no danger in attending this meeting and I have the feeling this is important so I nodded at them

"And if you don't mind take all the leaders you have in your army to the meeting" Gwen said I just nodded sending Gwen words to them (long story short one of our ability as Leaders)

"If that's all can I go prepare for the party now?" I said and when they nodded I left and walk toward my tent, I just realize that I'm being too formal to them, that's a shock because I hate formality but I guess something changed when I transformed.

As I pass my camp the warriors saluted me and I saluted back and when I entered my tent I saw a grey tuxedo with darker shading no tie and the fold of the tuxedo created a nice pattern making it cool and unique with silver markings on side

I smiled and locked up my tent and change my outfit and put on my mask and when I looked in the mirror I yelped because the man I saw in the mirror looked _VERY _different

My hair which was supposed to be untamable was now a little tame (it's not in it's usually morning hair but not the gel type hair either it's a bit spiky and shorter than my usual hair and smoothed a little toward my back, the gray stripe from holding the sky is in the middle) my eyes which was sea green now darker (but maintained its lush green color) and if you looked closely there's blue line likes vines inside of it so little and not noticeable except if you look closely, my face matured and the sharp edge in my eyes gave me a Commander face

I opened my mouth and saw my teeth sharpened a little and my canine grew but not enough to notice except maybe if a snarl or opened my mouth, and bloody hell my body (which was developed by my training) grew more in muscle mass as buff as a Mars and taller 6'4 (I am so going to rub it in Silver's face next time I see him about my height, hey I looked like a child beside him and he teased me about it)

I gave myself one last look before I turned toward the entrance of my tent and walk out to see that the clearing where we camped now turned into a full blown party making my jaw drop, I felt a slender fingers touched my jaw and closed it with a snap making me compose myself and looked at my side to see who closed my jaw and saw a girl same height as me wearing a midnight black masquerade mask with 2 raven feathers and 2 white feathers alternate on its side with a crafted sapphire gem that looked like a claw beneath the eye hold of the mask

The girl was wearing a matching midnight black one strap dress that hugged her curves but not revealing anything and a chain dangling in her waist that created u shape sign and a dark purple belt that hide where the chain comes from, she has a golden cuff on both arms and wrist decorated with many gems that shimmer in the light and a silk clot was attached on her right wrist and on her back and wore a flat sandal it's strap ending just below her knees, her skin glow beneath her dress giving her the appearance of a Goddess.

"Amazed?" The girl said holding her hand toward me

"I'm Queen and you are?" The girl said I grabbed her hand and shake it

"I'm Ruin" I said smiling

The girl smiled then let go of my hand crossing it on her chest looking around

"Looking for someone Dea? (Which means Goddess)" I snapped my head toward my other side and saw a Man taller than me maybe 6'8 OR 6'9, he wore a different type of mask, the mask covered his whole face showing only around his mouth and his dark green hair, the mask was design to make it look like dangerous but the same time beautiful, it was pure silver (I think it was made literally in silver) that shone a bit with black curve marking and 2 raven feather so long that they drop back to his hair he had an emerald crafted gem shaped like a lip of a crown on the top mask and 3 scratch like scar marred his left eye and the tips beside his mouth was emerald gem shaped like a tooth of a wolf.

The man was wearing what looked like a medieval tuxedo, the normal black and white tuxedo (except the white looked more like silver because it glistens in the lights) and it's sleeveless (though it looked like it was torn forcefully) with round silver shoulder plated its brown strap crossing in his chest and dark green cape the same color as his hair that ends only in his waist add a fingerless gauntlet and a gauntlet boots and you have yourself a Medieval tuxedo oh, and he also have a silver cuff same design as Queen on his arms and wrist.

"Yes and who are you?" Queen asked looking at the man with indifference

"I am Wild horse" the man said offering his hand his voice husky and deep

Queens took it and squeeze it a little before letting it go then the man turned towards me

"And you are?" Wild Horse asked

"I'm Ruin" I said offering my hand instead he grabbed my wrist just below my elbow then let go

He then inserted his one hand in his pocket before turning to the dance floor then turned to look at Queen putting his left hand behind his back, bowing a little and the other offering towards Queen

"Can I dance with you Dea" Wild Horse asked

Queen smirked then accepted his hand placing it in her waist "Of course, so long as you can keep up with me Knight" She said then putting both her hands on his neck and both of them danced toward the dance floor.

I laughed a little at their charade shaking my head I was about to go get some drink when I heard someone clear her throat behind me

I looked and saw a girl again same height as me a simple gray masquerade mask with light brown feather on its tip and a crystal gem in the middle of the top mask, she's wearing a simple strapless silver dress with a silver cuff on her wrist and arms she's wearing the same sandal as Queen

She smiled at me and said "I am Areia" offering her hand (Again *sigh*) I shook it "I am Ruin" I said smiling

There was an awkward air for a second there so I decided to break it

Bowing a little putting my left hand behind me and the other towards her (I can be gentleman sometimes *HUFF*) "Can I dance with you my lady" I said

She smiled and grabbed my hand toward the dance floor "Of course" Areia said

This wasn't the first time I dance and since last time Annabeth and I dance I swallowed my pride and ask my Mom to teach me and after that she said I became good

I placed my hand on her waist and she placed her hands on my neck we just dance there following the beat of the music

"Are you guessing who I am Ruin?" Areia asked looking at me

"Maybeeeee" I said drawing the E out

She chuckled then leaned his forehead in mine

"I will take guesses, it's okay I believe" Areia asked still leaning toward me

"It's okay" I said

She paused for a moment before stepping back letting go of her hand in my neck so I let go of my hand in her waist

"Maybe later" she said then walk away which made me stand there with a confused expression in my face. (I just been dumped, I guess that's what you call it)

After that uh…. strange conversation I danced many girl and one of them is Queen and another one Moa after that I decided to chat with the others, some I already guessed who is it, others I'm not so sure.

One hour before midnight I retired back to my tent and took a bath and changed my clothes, a navy green muscle shirt, black jeans, and military boots and my cape and trudged toward Big house, along the way I felt something in my mind a memory probing but can't remember it.

A memory kept flashing some I understand others from my childhood as Percy but why is it appearing in my mind is there some important message in it?

When I entered the Big house I noticed all of them was already there even the Leaders of the Void except Silver making me confused, Silver might hate meeting but he will not skip one unless there is an emergency.

I sat in the middle of the table near the door and looked around the table

Baltasar is beside me smiling, Adrastos next to him looking bored, Abraxas twirling a mist like cloud in his finger, Reyna looking at me with an unreadable expression, Annabeth twirling her knife but smiling at me, Leo who was looking at Abraxas with an amazed expression, Frank who elbowed Leo, Hazel who looked worried, Dakota for the first time looking like a true centurion, Piper who looked nervous, Jason looking serious and Gwen who looked like bored

"Well everyone's here so let's start the meeting now" Reyna said her face stating this is business

"Wait that Hunter guy isn't here yet" Frank said looking at Reyna

"He can't attend for now because there is an emergency" Reyna said standing up and walked toward the front

"We are here to talk about the war" Reyna said nodding at Abraxas and Abraxas throw toward Reyna the Mist like vapor creating some sort like images inside of it

"If this is about War wouldn't it be better if the other Leaders are here?" Annabeth asked

"No because this is something that can be talked by us" Reyna said placing her hand on the table

"Before you asked why, no one shall interrupt me while I explain understood" She said her voice becoming colder each word, when everyone nodded she continued

"There was a forgotten prophecy way back, back before Chaos was born back before everything we knew before" She said her voice grave no one disturb her because when someone tried to raise his or her hands she glared at them

"We have known this prophecy because the Fates visited us, us Leaders of Chaos" this earned many gasps but none decided to disturb her.

"There was 5 age in our world the 1st age, the age of Nothing, 2nd age Divine Age, 3rd Age of Creation, 4th age Golden age and 5th age today" Reyna said

"In the 2nd age the Divine age there was 3 living beings of pure energy the most powerful among all, Back then they call themselves Knights today we called them Angels" Reyna said looking annoyed and confused but disappeared as quickly as it appeared

"Of course it will unbalance the scale of life if it's only good so something was born out of the good and this we called Demons" Reyna said looking everyone in the eye

"Good can't exist without evil, light can't exist without dark and Life cannot exist without Death"

"All 3 of them which are Silvenius Knightius also known as Lunar knight the Chieftain and Leader among 3 is the most powerful and the judge, next is Tallion Excortus meaning Death Escort the Lieutenant and keeper, last is Appolonius Scitor Light of Death the weakest the child and the carefree among them all"

"Their power is beyond our wildest imagination but that kind of power can hold too much darkness" Reyna said taking a deep breath looking exhausted

"No one knew what happened to those 3, why they disappeared, no one" pausing for a second before continuing "At the Trojan War Prince Hector dreamt a Prophecy but it was not given by any priestess nor God but given by Someone much more powerful than them"

Reyna looked at us then recited in cold voice

"_A secret that holds the fate of the worlds that lay awake_

_Shall be discovered by the uncontrollable sea _

_Silver and Gold pick whom you see worthy_

_One shall lead to glory, one shall lead to dirt_

_A forbidden man shall be the one to end the War_

_Whom the Warrior started by letting the Demons out_

_And the sleeping tiger is the key to know the answer of this all"_

(**A/N: I know it doesn't rhyme but that isn't important what is important the message**)

Everyone was quite and Reyna chose to continue "When Hector heard this he searched the whole army looking for the Silver and Gold" Reyna said smiling

"But that's not important for now anyway after that Rome was founded blah- blah- blah but the Prophecy was handed to every Roman because Hector told this to Aeneas" Reyna said looking at us once again

"The Prophecy held the power to the loop of Life and I'm afraid if the loop is broken then everything we all know shall disappear"

"And Aeneas asked 'How shall we know that the Prophecy is happening?' and Hector replied 'When the Silver and Gold appears or when the most destructive war happens' after hearing this, led many question to Aeneas but he can no longer ask for that is the moment Hector died" Reyna took a deep breath and continue

"So the Prophecy was passed down until but then a man arrived in Aeneas Palace" Reyna looked toward the mist exhausted but continued

"I cannot explain what the man looked like because he was a secret that was guarded well but he was called Silver" I snapped my head up seeing this Reyna looked at me

"No" a simple word but held too much power that made me froze

"What do you mean No?" I managed to said but Reyna only shook her head and continued, all of the campers looked at me confuse for the little scene but I just ignored them and listened once more to Reyna

"Aeneas panicked thinking the prophecy was coming true but then he heard some voice maybe a feeling or instinct, it was not told to us, told him accept the man he will give you no harm, so after the Man introduction Aeneas called one of his servant and ordered him to give Silver the finest accommodation and service in the Kingdom but the Man merely rejected his offer instead he wished to serve this Kingdom

"This shocked Aeneas but made him smiled and the rest are forgotten anyway like I told you that Silver man is a close guarded secret we can't find anything about him except his name and" Reyna said pausing and looked at me everyone followed her lead, looking at me confuse

"A Sapphire Gem that hold the Flames of Silvenius Knightius The Lunar Knight or so the rumor says, he hold that gem because it was given to him by his Mother and it has become his symbol and after that the Gem became the most treasured Roman Artifact" Reyna said which made me look at her confuse, she glared at me then walked toward me and smack me in the head which made a yelp

"The Gem Lieutenant Commander gave you" I noticed she avoided saying Silver's name but that thought soon got lost when I remembered the Gem Silver gave me

I snap back to my uniform and checked my pocket and remembered I pinned it in my Dog tag and when I touched my dog tag it was there so I took it out and show it to them

All the Romans gasp as well as The Leaders of the Void, Reyna ignored it and touched the Gem it's fire growing stronger and stronger until we were blinded by its light and when we recovered we saw a thin line from the gem and toward something we can't see toward southeast sort of like a guide.

Reyna Looked at us gravely then said in her Huntress voice

"It is time for us to move, The Prophecy is coming true and now is the time for a quest" Reyna said standing straight

An image showed in the mist, an island that is shaped like a sperm cell and it was zoomed it more darting to one place so fast we hardly see anything except blurs, we saw a broken dock, a big tunnel, a statue of a man standing, cannons but then the mist focused in one place and we saw the name of the island

"The once Impenetrable Fortress, nicknamed as 'The Rock' Welcome tourist to the place we call today **CORREGIDOR ISLAND**" Annabeth said aloud and what Reyna said next created a chill at our body it's like she's saying nothing will ever be the same again.

"Now is the start of the Unknown"

**(A/N: Done, I have a feeling you guys have many question just ask them in the review and I'll answer it in author note 1 day after you post it and you can also guess who is behind the mask in the Masquerade party and tell me how did you come with that conclusion in the review and also again I'm sorry for the late late very late update )**


	6. The Impenetrable Fortress

(**A/N: Hello guys Agrippa Reporting for Duty again, time for the real story to begin, have you been expecting the same old Chaos story? Oh you better not because there are many secrets and mystery yet to unfold many things to pass and many twist to make and expect after this story you guys will be flabbergasted anyway like I said the real story begins now, some question will be answered while others will give you more question the time has come for Percy to show his fate and destiny and power stay tune =)**

**As always my message in the first chapter will always be valid, ideas, suggestion or place that had some strange or deadly occurrence just post it in the Reviews **

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson Series**)

**Chapter 5: The Impenetrable Fortress**

We 14 travelled through the Pacific and will enter the Philippines Boundary in 20 Minutes, so pretty much we were preparing for Battle or something because this is an unknown land to us Demigods, even though Gods power reach here this place is always avoided at all cost, the Gods didn't said much to it but Dad Iris-messaged me telling me the History of this place, his words will forever marked in my mind

"Philippines is a place where Good and Evil exist but for the past Millennia the evil grow and the good disappear, There's something there that made us weary, made us afraid, be careful my Son that place hold many things beyond our power"

When Dad said it, he was Afraid and scared but at the same time hopeful….. After I told them what Dad told me, they became weary and decided to get ready for everything, if the Gods were afraid by something in the Philippines it must be really bad then and for us to go near its capital is more dangerous than anything.

Annabeth still researched about the Philippines and their Myths, I told her to check the Corregidor Island as well since that were we will be heading and according to what she found, Philippines are known for their corrupted Leaders but strong people power and considered as a resourceful country though many foreigners own the biggest resources there

Their myths are unusual like they're vampire is a flying torso, waist up (literally) and other I don't want to describe others, because it is…. Unusual

Corregidor Island is a key bastion of their Allies in war because it is near the capital city it is used like a gateway to get in the Capital; even their Allies the Americans used this island as their Main Headquarters, Rumor has it that The soul of the dead Soldiers still roam the island (Which made us all shiver except Nico who only raised his eyebrow at this)

Nico and Thalia was eavesdropping at us in the meeting and when they found out were going on a Quest they insisted on coming so we got no choice but to let them join us because if not they threatened to reveal our meeting

I stood in top of Festus checking for any sign of danger and thinking some things….

This Pacific Ocean was where my…. Grandparents died. My Mom told me story's back then about her Parents, when the plane crashed, it crashed now that I remember in the Pacific in the Philippines (I have a feeling it's not a coincidence) and it was a strange occurrence because the body looked fine, not a single scratch or blood (after being in the water for a week), the body of the plane passengers looked like sleeping literally, the rescuers and scientist just shrugged it off thinking it's a miracle.

I thought about the Demigods that I met and know and just realized there were no Filipino Demigod, not even one and a part of my mind wondered why?

"Because like our Father said, there is something in the Philippines that made the God scared, something beyond their power and they know full well to leave it alone"

My Regire Instinct activated and Regire formed beside me aiming an arrow to the voice and I grabbed my weapon (Riptide in Blade of Olympus mode) and swing it to the voice but stopped by a fingerless silver plated gloved hand

"Is that how you greet your Big Brother?" Silver asked grinning at me

"Yes, if he sneaks at me" I said smiling at him, that's what I liked about Silver, whenever I'm around him I felt relax, I guess but the down of it he's always busy doing who know what.

Regire lowered her bow then sat cross legged on the deck, watching Silver carefully

"What do you mean 'Power beyond the Gods' Silver, they're like the most powerful one right" I added sarcasm in the last sentence making the sky rumbles but I just rolled my eyes at it.

Water swirled behind Silver creating an ice replica of his throne.

The throne arm rest was carved full body wolf snarling, the headrest had a skeletal dragon wrapped around it, the clawed hand gripped the side while the demonic head of the dragon was faced toward where the throne was facing with its teeth showing and Silver sword (Frostmourne, Lich King Sword) served as the headrest pole. The bottom is littered beast skull and skeletal tail (That is placed to make the throne looked like it have tentacles)

Silver sat cross legged at the throne with one leg propped over the armrest, he's wearing a military outfit, green camouflaged pants, black military boots, black muscular shirt, and a black tinted S.W.A.T goggles. His dark green hair shorter than usual and spiky

"Philippines is a place full of mystery and danger Brother" Silver said leaning back

"Seems like it" I said sliding down Festus (skate board style) and leaned at it

Silver just smirked at my answer

"But that's not all" Silver said still smirking and whispered "There's also a secret that our Father hid in there"

That caught my attention "What secret" I said remembering the prophecy

"Soon you will know" he said his face serious

Then snapped back to his old cheerful face "You do know that I'm a Filipino right?" Silver said smirking at me

"What!" I yelled in shock

"Ouch! My Brother didn't know my nationality" Silver said grasping his heart looking hurt but I ignored it

"BU—BU—BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE ROMAN!" I said

"I was born in Rome but raised in the Philippines" Silver said smiling, my face practically said 'EXPLAIN'

"The Philippines back then was still undiscovered and ignored and we just call it Southern Island" Silver started

"The people back then was Loyal, Humble, Powerful and ignorant but they are deadly warriors in using their own weapons, did you know they used wood in their shield and rock or Metal for their sword? Anyway back to the story, the Gods forbid Demigods born of this land and forbid any Demigods from entering it, you have to find out because I'm too lazy to explain (I throw my dagger at him but he evaded it and just continued making me just settle glaring at him) But Dad broke 'that' rule and sent me there because my Mom insisted it, when I reached the age 21 I was sent back to Rome to train as a true Roman" Silver paused then looked toward the sea "I served the rest of my life in Rome but still….. I'm more of a Filipino than Roman because there is something in the Filipinos that make me feel alive more than anything" Silver said looking in the distance

"You guys don't mind if I join this quest right?" Silver asked standing up his throne dissipating in thin air

"I don't mind, though the others is a different story" I said looking at Regire who still kept looking at Silver and if I didn't know better I thought she might be crushing on him

Regire snapped her head toward me (I swear I saw her blush) and fired her arrows making me yelp and jump toward the water, Silver laughing behind me making me curse.

"Real funny Bro, real funny" I grumbled getting back toward the deck using the water as leverage

"It is" Silver yelled back at me

I rolled my eyes at him and glared at Regire who just smirked at me making me grumble again about 'She's my bond yet my annoying partner'

Silver took off his S.W.A.T goggles revealing an Icy blue eyes that held calm and content looking in the distance.

He whispered something that I barely heard "I'm going back Home Ylythea"

I looked at him that name seemed familiar but… my memories were getting blur so I just ignored it and gone back inside the ship to announce them we have a new crewmate

_**~~~A betrayal that resulted hatred beyond imagination~~~**_

Everyone was weary when we entered the Philippine because it was too silent and I felt something and I know they felt it too… the whole place were buzzing with power

I could feel the sea with each waves has power that are waiting to unleashed and the nearer we get to land or specifically Corregidor Island the power get stronger making us shiver….. The whole place was buzzing by so much power but it feels like they're being controlled…. being locked by something waiting to be unleashed

We docked in the broken dock with a man who looked like a general pointing toward us at the Land, that's the only dock as big as the ship well next to the tourist dock.

When the plank was lowered no one was eager to go first except Silver who was humming a cheerful tune walking toward the statue without care making us gape at him

We all looked at each other and followed after him, our body tense and looking for any sign of danger

"Strange, there doesn't seem to be any people here, isn't this some kind of tourist spot? where are the guides at least? This place looked abandoned" Annabeth said picking something like paper in the ground

"Yeah and this place give me the creeps" Thalia said holding her spear looking toward the tourist dock

"Uhg can't they at least clean the water here!?" Piper said pointing at the water next the tourist dock that is full of garbage

"They always cleaned it but the problem is all the garbage that came from the Capital washed away in here and gather in there" Silver said looking at the statue but points toward where Piper was pointing

Annabeth walked toward Silver and studied the statue "Isn't that General McArthur?" Annabeth said shocked

"Yes this very place where the statue stand is where McArthur said his famous words" Silver said walking toward the busses that are parked, they looked like used for travelling around here and open to see the way

"I shall Return" Annabeth whispered looking at the statue with apprehension

"I wouldn't walk further Reyna, there is something blocking your path" Nico said unsheathing his stygian sword and walking toward her

Reyna looked at him deciding whether to obey or not but that soon cut off as a silver arrow flashed, hitting something in front of her, Something gave an spine chilling cry then smoke suddenly exploded where the arrow hit making us tense again ready for battle

"Don't worry, it's just some playful Ghost" Silver said rummaging through the bus his bow shrinking on his wrist

"Stay together always because the Spirits here are too playful" Silver added then the Bus roared to life making Silver looked at us

"Well? Hop in! We don't have all day you know" Silver said taking the driver seat, I grinned and yelled "I call Shotgun!" then jumped next to Silver

The others decided to ride in the back, Reyna and Abraxas were covering our backs while Baltasar and Adrastos cover our side

Silver rode still whistling that strange tune, he drove toward east and the road was so silent it gave me goose bumps, the others were chatting behind anything they could think of just to take their mind off the this unknown land

We arrived to what looked like an inn and it looked creepy because there are no people not even one making as tense again and the house looking a bit old but elegant made me scared, I can sense something is in there…. Something that was left thousands of years ago.

Silver left the buss and walked up the stairs without a care in the world

"Silver stop!" Reyna yelled with so power making me freeze but Silver merely stopped and looked toward Reyna

"What?" Silver said annoyed

"There is something here we don't know, can't you be at least be careful" Reyna said in her huntress voice

"As you can see Lieutenant there is nothing here" Silver said spreading his arm then continued "You guys are merely scaring yourself, Relax we are more safe here than in Camp Half-Blood the only thing we can have problems here are ghosts but since we have a Son of Hades here that will be just a piece of cake"

"What do you mean safe! We hav-" Reyna was saying before Silver cut her off and said in his Commander voice

"That is your instinct acting 'this place is unknown beware' uhg! Open your eyes guys! And relax once you get used to this place that feeling will disappear"

"Easier said than done" Leo whispered to Frank who nodded

"Hurry up the Inn here is cozy and had a nice view" Silver said continued walking toward the Inn

I decided to follow him and I feel someone glaring on my back which made me turn around and saw all of them where looking at me

"You seriously are going to follow him Perce?" Dakota asked looking serious then he realized his mistake

My face became cold and I said in my most Commander voice "Of course" I said "Because I know he will not put all of us in danger, un like you I trust him" I said and I saw at the corner of my eye Reyna flinch but I ignored it and followed Silver inside the Inn

When I got in the inn it made me froze in track because it looked so…simple yet comfortable to the right goes to the kitchen while my left side gave a wide room with a T.V and sofa (looked like a Living room) and a stairs going down and in front of me are stairs going up.

I saw Silver standing in the living room gazing in the window and that is the first time I saw Silver happy and content, his body relaxed and he is smiling

"Come look here bro the scene is amazing!" Silver said smiling like a child looking at me

I walked toward him and gazed through the window and I felt myself relax, the scenery was just simple but something about it made me relax, the sway of the trees, the lush green mountains and the beautiful sky made me realize just how wonderful this place is.

"But out of this beautiful scene came a gruesome picture" Silver said then walked upstairs I followed him when Baltasar entered the inn and I saw his eyes widen, I smirked and said "My room upstairs" then followed Silver.

_**~~~Silver hold a secret that will make Percy life upside down~~~**_

Everyone just decided to trust Silver since he seem to know this place better than any of us, we all ate outside in the balcony and it was peaceful with fresh air (Though I wonder where Silver got the food).

"I still don't understand why there are no People around here" Annabeth said munching on her apple

"I sense many lost souls wandering here maybe they scared the people" Nico said sipping his orange juice

"I flew around looking for any sign of Mortal but found none it's like… it's like they've been kidnapped" Jason said looking at his spaghetti

"Or maybe killed by something" Frank said looking around

"Oh! Stop thinking nonsense! Didn't you guys hear the news?" Silver said eating an oval, heart shaped yellow fruit

"What is that?" Gwen asked pointing on what Silver is eating

"Mango in Pilipino language '_Mangga_' this is their national fruit and it's sweet" Silver said offering Gwen a slice

Gwen carefully took it, sniffing it and when she sees it fine she ate it, her eyes shone "It's a little bit sour but the sweet balanced it" Gwen said taking another bite.

I rolled my eyes at her then grabbed the piece Silver was holding, he didn't complain though he rolled his eyes at me.

"What News?" Annabeth asked holding an apple

Silver looked at her and raised his eyebrow then grabbed another Mango

"The President of the Philippines ordered all the Filipinos to go back here, it was internationally broadcast and strangely the other President didn't even protest and after that the Philippines closed themselves, all foreigners in their land thrown out like trash and then its silent" Silver said finishing his Mango

"Didn't someone tried to check what's going on" Leo asked eating a chicken leg

Silver looked at him smiling a dark smile "Of course there is, the problem was they were never heard again, actually we're the first outsider to go inside the Philippines for 7 years." Silver said darkly making Leo choke on his chicken

"But Why?" Annabeth asked thinking deeply

"Curiosity killed the cat" Silver said simply at Annabeth

"We need to split up and search the whole island" Silver said grabbing a banana cutting whatever Annabeth would say

"What are we searching actually?" Adrastos said playing along Silver

"A gate or door leading to a strange, mythical place" Abraxas said smirking but looked at Silver, Silver nodded then stood up

"We go by 3, Nico, Piper and Dakota will search the half head of the island, Percy I mean Abaddon, Frank, Jason will search the sea around the island, Adrastos, Baltasar and Gwen search the half head of the Island where the tail connect, Reyna, Annabeth, Leo search the tail, me, Abraxas and Hazel will search the underground, any questions?" Silver asked

"I'm with 2 Greeks…..great" Dakota mumbled

"I grouped everyone who had high survival chance and compatible with the environment because we have Monster who you guys have not fought before" Silver said not looking at Dakota

"Why would we search the sea? Isn't the island enough?" I asked

"This place was once a battlefield of Sky and Sea, there might be something hidden in the sea, Artifacts, clues…" Silver paused for a minute and looked at me full in the eye "Or Mystery"

I felt a chill travelled up my spine, it's as if my body itself knows there something there that has been long forgotten and if I found it my life will turn in a new angle.

"Anymore more Questions or Problems?" Silver asked and when no one said anything he continued "Well then we'll leave tomorrow dawn, for now you guys do whatever you want, Just don't wander too far here and Be careful not to disturb anything" Silver said straightening then walked upstairs

"Well I'm going back to the room to rest" Reyna announced then walked upstairs

I sense something were troubling those 2 so I followed them

"Where you going Commander?" Adrastos asked casually, leaning back on his chair, his feet on the table and eating grapes like a King

I rolled my eyes at his antics and created a water ball the size of a tennis ball, making it swirl in my hand, smirking at him and him seeing my smirk narrowed his eyes and hissed "You wouldn't dare"

"Oh but I would" I said then throw the water ball at the foot of the chair making it crack slowly then break in small splinters, Adrastos jumped but I clenched my hand and the water swirled creating a serpent who twirled in Adrastos leg and bit it drawing a small amount of blood and him losing his balance and dropped to the floor with a thud and crash but I only heard his fall because when the serpent twirled and bit his leg I quickly ran upstairs.

I heard no one yelling my name and catching me which made me confused but that disappeared when I saw Reyna walked toward the roof.

Silver had been a great teacher and taught me many tricks and mirage is one of them, your body is covered with 3 thick layer of water sea, swamp and clear water, rippling and with added effect of the light can make different kind of images but with right ripples and light I can make myself invisible and it took me a year to get better at this trick, I can't perfect it, it still has its faults like when I ran the ripples can be seen and this spell is heavy making the water stay close to your body and restraining and controlling them making it object and almost make it impossible that's why you must concentrate to your power or it will explode.

Anyway I ran up to Reyna and stayed in the top stairs and made myself as still as possible.

"What do you want Reyna?" Silver asked leaning against the rail, not looking at her

"To talk" Reyna said standing behind Silver with her arm crossed on her chest, Silver snorted but kept silent

"Silver…" Reyna said softly relaxing a bit then walked toward him but suddenly stopped because her feet was covered with thick ice keeping her glued to the floor

Reyna looked at her feet and gave a deep sigh "Is this about what happened in the forest?" Reyna whispered nervous, ok I'm becoming confused, I never seen this side of Reyna before.

I suddenly froze when Silver body tense thinking he sensed me (Yeah sneaking to an experienced Son of Neptune with water covering you? Bad Idea) but relaxed a bit

"Maybe" Silver said simply and still not looking at her

"I'm not sorry 'THAT' happened and….."Reyna said softly then whispered making me strain to hear it "I don't regret it"

Silver did not said anything but the ice on her feet dissolved in fine mist

"Me either" Silver said looking at the sunset "But I was scared what could have happened if Percy hadn't called? How far can we go before we controlled ourselves?"

I perked up hearing my name and wondered what is this all about? Reyna smiled and leaned next to Silver

"So you enjoyed it?" Reyna asked grinning and bump Silver shoulder

"What if I did" Silver smiled softly returning the bump

"I'll be happy" Reyna said smiling then just stood there in silence

"Can we-"

"No" Silver said firmly

"Why?" Reyna asked pouting (I raised my eyebrow at that, Reyna never pouts)

Silver looked at her for the first time and raised his eyebrow

"As you can see, we need to be focused on this quest" Silver said smiling and pinched her cheek

Reyna rolled her eyes, grabbing Silver hand which was pinching her cheek, tugging behind her and placing it on her waist while her other hand slide on Silver hair pulling it and placed a KISS!?

I stood there shocked; they stayed on that position for a second before I heard Adrastos yelled "COMMANDER!"

Making me surprised and slip so I rolled down from the top stair to bottom, I sense a blast was fired above my head and making the wall behind me crack.

A ringing enveloped my ear making me dizzy and sick and when I regained my senses I looked at Adrastos angrily

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to go overboard" Adrastos said his face worried

I rubbed my sore ears and snarled at him "Are you trying to kill me or something because if that was a prank that is certainly not funny"

"I said I'm sorry" Adrastos grumbled then looked at the top of the stairs

Suddenly I realized that Silver and Reyna was still there, my body froze and slowly I turned toward them and sure enough they stood there, arm crossed on their chest and their face unreadable and there I realized how much power they hold

"Uhm we did nothing wrong to you guys so why are you guys looked like we just hit you?" Adrastos said worried at the same time scared

Then I caught up on what he's playing and swore to myself to thank him later

"Nothing, you just surprised us" Silver said his voice monotone

"What are you guys even doing up here" Reyna asked in her cold voice

"Well Commander here played a prank on me, which made me land on my butt" Adrastos said then continued

"I was about to catch him when the floor where I landed break and we saw a scroll" Adrastos said his face turning serious

"When I was about to get it Abaddon here made the water turn into Serpent and bit me making me forgot about it and ran to catch him and here we are now" Adrastos said looking at Reyna then looked at Silver

"The scroll was Roman we can tell it by its design and it told us a story or particularly a message" Adrastos said

"IF YOU GUYS DONE PLAYING GET YOUR PODEX DOWN HERE FOR US TO GET STARTED AND WHILE YOUR AT IT CALL THE 2 ALPHAS" Abraxas yelled downstairs

I glared at Adrastos for effect and summon another water serpent to bite him in his leg again and ran downstairs smiling

"ABADDON!" Adrastos yelled and can't help but think that was my payback for hurting my ears

Once we gathered around the dinner table again Silver took lead but it seems his mood earlier is still with him

"The scroll told us how a Man named Gladius wished to visit the Prince of Rome" Silver said calmly his face totally serious

All of them seem to be confused Who the man in the scroll is but Silver answered that "History tends to repeat itself"

"But no he's not the Gladius you guys know" Silver added

"And the title of the Scroll was a Visit to the Impenetrable Fortress" Silver said then looked at us with dread.

**(A/N: I have plans for Silver and Percy and for the little kiss scene back there and many things back then, twist here change here Be ready for something you guys will never thought before, Silver had a dark and mysterious past are you guys ready to know his life? You better be because SilveR and Percy are linked in more ways than you know, till' next time)**

**.d$$b**

**.' TO$;\**

**/ : TP._;**

**/ _.; :Tb|**

**/ / ;j$j**

**_.-" d$$$$**

**.' .. d$$$$;**

**/ /P' d$$$$P. |\**

**/ " .d$$$P' |\^"l**

**.' `T$P^""""" :**

**._.' _.' ;**

**`-.-".-'-' ._. _.-" .-"**

**`.-" _ ._ .-"**

**-(.g$$$$$$$b. .'**

**""^^T$$$P^) .(:**

**_/ -" /.' /:/;**

**._.'-'`-' ")/ /;/;**

**`-.-"..-"" " / / ;**

**.-" ..-"" -' :**

**..-""-.-" (\ .-(\**

**..-"" `-\(\/;`**

**_. :**

**;`-**

**:\**

**; bug**


	7. Alter Ego

**A/N: Hello Guy! I'm back sorry for the wait because as day goes by I found myself getting busy everyday being an Officer and a section 1 student is not easy that I can say but anyway here's the next chapter**

**Thanks for those who followed and liked this Story =) I really appreciated it**

**I Do Not Own Anything except the Plot and my Own Character Silver and Ylythea**

**Chapter 7: Alter Ego**

Night time here in Corregidor Island is creepy but peaceful, I guess were just not use to this peaceful environment, living in New York with its 24/7 noise does that to you.

All of us were gathered around the Sofa in the living room, Silver is sitting in the windowsill looking at the dark and gloomy forest, one leg bend And The Other straight resting in the window ledge, holding the scroll but not looking at it.

The rest of us including me waited for Silver to read the scroll (The other Romans tried to read it but the words are so jumbled and old they can't understand it)

We didn't bother telling Silver to hurry up and read the scroll because the aura his giving is like a raging sea but despite that his face held no emotion.

I noticed that all his muscle is tense despite his relaxed position and his silver eyes are glowing

After maybe 1 minute of waiting in tense silence Silver closed his eye then released a sigh and read the scroll making all of us released the breath we were holding.

His eyes were examining the scroll with serious intent then spoke in his deep and husky voice

Greetings to the Prince of Rome

I your half brother Son of Poseidon, Gladius also known as the Golden Knight wished to visit your palace to know about you as well as express the good will of Greeks to Romans

We also wished to end the bad blood that was formed back in the Trojan War and create a Treaty for it not to happen again

From the Grecian Commander

Gladius the Golden Knight

"So the Prince of Rome is a son of Poseidon?" Leo asked breaking the silence, he was sited beside me

"Neptune" Annabeth and Silver corrected at the same time making them both looked at each other, Silver was the first one to break eye contact

"He's Roman so his father is roman too" Silver explained

"So this Prince, the scroll, the knight has something to do with our quest?" Gwen asked

"The question is what our quest from the start is?" Adrastos asked sitting cross legged with his head in his hand looking bored

"Our quest is to find the Man destined to turn the tides of war in our favor" Silver said rolling the scroll

"But the war is on our favor right?" Piper asked confused

"No…" Silver said then looked at me

"Were powerful than a normal demigod but that doesn't literally meant were invulnerable" I said

"The only thing we can do is postpone the inevitable defeat" Abraxas said sighing

"Defeat?" Frank asked

"Yes, you guys were destined to lose this war" Silver said bluntly making all the campers froze and us Leaders roll our eyes at Silver bluntness

**~The real reason why they came to Corregidor Island was to follow the old gem of Rome leading to a man destined to lead Rome in its glory ~**

Frank, Jason and I decided to search together, Frank and I decide to go to the sea floor while Jason looked in the surface and be in a lookout for any enemies

Silver was right there were so many artifacts here that will make any Artifact collector drool, ancient triremes, shields, sword, guns, and even a treasure chest

Frank and I enjoyed looking at the ancient artifacts hell Frank even found a submarine that can still work if it was fixed by Leo but then I found something that made my blood cold.

I swam toward an ancient Trireme with a flag of a shadowed dragon shaped beast, its wing spread and glowing eyes with a trident and a sword crossed… a very very familiar sword and Dragon and something is pulling me there… like a magnet…..

I examined the ship, it was half buried in the sand but still looked functional, it has a 2 floor cabin its top poking through the sand and a figure head of a half-dragon, half-wolf hybrid, its leathery wings spread to the side of the ship, arms chained to the side and the feet hanging off, its tail way go underneath, I scanned the deck and the flag seeing that everything seems fine I swam toward the deck and entered the ship.

As I entered the ship I noticed it's not a Trireme but something of mixed Spanish, American, and Trireme except without the Paddles

Everything is fine not a stain or broken things as if the boat merely docked in here; I heard a voice in my head

"Percy where are you?" Frank asked

"Find a ship that has a banner of a dragon and a crossed trident and sword" I said

After maybe a minute Franks entered the ship in sea serpent form, he looked around amazed but then nodded at me.

We both checked every room but found them magically locked because when we force to open the door it sent electricity strong enough to stun us (Making us come to a conclusion that this ship is not Man Made) so we just swam aimlessly around the ship until we came to a room that looked like the Captain's quarters.

I turned the knob and heard a click making me look at Frank, Frank understood then changed into a sea dragon ready to fight, the water ripples and small bolt of electricity formed in my hand and then suddenly the water froze now I'm holding Riptide (Blade of Olympus mode) ready to strike

I slammed the door open positioning riptide in front of me in a defense position but no one was in the room except a bed, closet, desk and a chair

I scanned the room more carefully looking for traps, seeing none I entered the room Frank transforming back to a serpent following me.

Frank swam toward the closet and opened it and we were surprised to find weapons ranging from a crossbow to a trident and spears

We both looked at each other and decided to search the room more carefully, I checked the desk and found numerous scrolls and books and an amulet, the necklace was a simple chain interlocked and the main piece was a dragon intertwined with a diamond shape metal with its wing spread, something was nagging at the back of my head that there is something I'm missing here.

As I looked at the amulet Frank hissed at me making me look at him

"Maybe we should bring this back to the surface" Frank said looking at the closet dreamily

I rolled my eyes at him (I guess he is a true Son of Mars) but smiled at his interest in the weapons "Of course we will not because we need it but because I want to question a certain someone" I said closing the desk and pocketing the amulet but 2 piece of paper got stuck as I closed the drawer, curious I checked them and suddenly froze but regained myself and pocketed the 2 papers then turned to Frank

"Let's go find the Main control room" I said smirking

**~~~~~~~Silver true name is Kalthar Lycian but got the nickname Silver because of his eye~~~~~~~**

Finding the control room is easy since we are quite familiar with the boat the only problem we had was taking the ship out of the sand.

Frank decided to transform in a huge squid and manually lift the ship and I can tell you this ship is more than it looks, the control is pretty advance, it seems magic rather than technology making my suspicion grows, I am in a platform with a metal box with controls in the middle and bars acted as safety measures, overlooking a wall made of glass, below stood different kind of controls but no monitor, strange.

As I was examining the controls the ship rumbled and creaks but seems to be holding making me boot up the ship but another problem arises (How idiot of me thinking everything will go well….) the ship won't start!

I pressed the start button even leveling the controls and checking the fuel and energy but everything seems fine, the fuel is full, the battery is charged but the ship won't start! And then my ADHD kicked in wondering where they got the electricity but I shook my head and focused on starting the ship

Light shone in front of me and the ship ripples revealing a thin ice that looked like a monitor placed in the window overlooking outside.

The ice was so thin that I can look through the window and see what's happening outside and saw Frank in gigantic squid form hugging the ship and lifting it making me smile

Words formed in the ice and ripples like water, it took me a bit to understand it since it was in Latin 'Speak my name and I will respond'

I gritted my teeth in frustration and looked around hoping at least to see the ship's name imprinted somewhere but no such luck but one word sprang in my head, so clear that I thought it was spoken beside me making me look but no one was here except myself.

The word came again loud and clear 'Ylythea' I didn't realize I spoken it loud, the thin ice quiver and then smoke enveloped me making my vision black, after a few seconds the smoke slowly thin and I looked at myself in the thin ice

I am very sure my jaw fall down toward the floor when I saw what I'm wearing, I'm wearing an old green tinted breastplate of Greek with a toga underneath, its skirt thingy stopped in the middle of my thigh, a golden short sword sheathed beside me with a thigh armor and legs bracer with my foot bare, I carried in my right a Spartan helm except its plume is shaped like an inverse J and matches my armor and on the right I hold a trident with a dragon intertwined in the staff, its head resting in the middle point

Slowly a melodious female voice said "Welcome back Captain shall I do a full scan about the status of the ship?"

I looked at the thin ice confused but for some reason, I felt confident… powerful even, I guess because of me being a Son of Poseidon and in some Familiar and powerful ship affects my powers

"Yes" I said my voice lacing with power

"Scanning Now" The female voice said then a bar appeared in the thin ice reminding me of those processing bar except more…. tribal

"Scanning Complete Report is now ready to be viewed, starting main control system" the female voice replied

"What is your name" I asked confused on who is this voice and how can she control the ship

"My name is Luna" the female voice said

"Your data base?"

"I am an AI created by the Prince of Rome to guide and help this ship, he also created a heart and mind for me making me a real person rather than a robot and I lived to served the Prince of Rome" Luna said

I nodded processing the information then looked at the screen

The thin ice is now looked like an advance technology though I can sense the magic behind it, at the upper right corner showed the fuel and energy and below it is the health of the ship, the monitor is empty because there doesn't seem to be any fatal damage and a triangle that seems to be a scope was following Frank's movement and identifying it.

I saw beside the triangle Franks name, age, sex, nationality, and other things making me smile, I'm starting to like this ship

"Luna start up the ship and prepare for takeoff" I said pressing a blue button and adjusting on what look like a microphone but with the head of an ice with a bark of the wood.

"Aye Captain" Luna said and immediately at left side of the screen images show of what's happening and process of the ship though I ignored it

"Frank get back here and see what I learned" I said

The squid looked toward me but didn't seem to see me which I came to a conclusion that the window is magical

Slowly the squid shrank until a sea serpent was in its place swimming toward me

"Approaching foreign living thing self defense will be activated in 10 seconds" Luna said then slowly the triangle that was following Frank turn red and I found that a sphere (similar to the Archimedes sphere) activated at the side of the ship

"Self Defense deactivate open the window for the incoming ally" I said

"Processing…. No threat found opening the Window now" Luna said then the right side window a blue light shone the shape of box and slowly the window opened

Frank swam in and his jaw fall toward the floor making me snicker, can't blame him when Luna started the boat the whole ship transformed into something mixed advance and ancient technology and I guess that's what I looked liked when I saw myself in the monitor

I cough and Frank recovered himself then swam toward me

"Amazing isn't it?" I said smirking

Frank just nodded lost for words

"System is now operational, Begin take off" Luna Voice sounded making Frank hiss and look toward the screen

"What in the name of Mars is that?" Frank seeing the advance magic powered screen and its content

I explained to him as best as I can about that and when he seems to get it he asked where I can get a uniform which earned a playful punch from me.

"Maybe we can use this to get some artifact and that submarine we found, you don't know we might need it" Frank said as the ships slowly ascend

"Luna Stop the ascend" I said, when the ship stopped ascending Luna's voice sounded again "Ascending stopped Checking for any dangers"

A radar appeared in the upper left of the screen showing nothing but continued scanning

"Luna can this ship hold a submarine and maybe an items equivalent to a weight of a medium sized ship?" I asked

"Yes, Ylythea is build to be the strongest warship that can hold 10x its original weight not including its maximum crew of 10,000 and all the furniture" Luna said a bit tensely

Frank whistled continued clearly amazed "Leo's going to drool when he sees this" he said

"Luna descend Ylythea, scan and retrieve all important and functional items" I said ignoring Franks comment and using the ship name when Luna seems to be irritated when I call this ship nothing

"Aye Captain" Luna said making the ship stop an rumbles then slowly let out a 3 sonar waves, for about maybe10 seconds, the ship rumble again and moved toward the submarine

We heard the sound of machine whirring then suddenly 2 light beams each on the side of the ship appeared

"Luna can you tell us the main mechanism and the origin of Ylythea?" I asked, curious at how the ship worked

"Shall I explain as simple as I could or you want all details Captain?" Luna asked

"Simple explanation please" Frank and I said the same time making us both look at each other and smile

"The Main core energy of the ship is a fused essence of Silver, Diamond, Adamantium, Wood, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Stone, and Sea Pearl coated with the 4 rivers of the underworld" Luna said making us shock

"The main core is my heart, design to work like a human heart and my blood is-"

"Oil?" Frank said raising one eyebrow

I could feel Luna irritation at being cut off but answered anyway

"No" Luna said irritated "My blood is a liquefied silver mixed with an extract juice of 10 golden apple of Hesperidas"

"WHAT!" Frank yelled but I merely stayed silent, I know of 1 person on who can achieve such feat but I need more proof

"Please continue Luna" I said giving Franks a look which he quickly understood and stayed silent

"My brain is like human but charged with 10 times the human capability using the lightning created by the storms in the sea" Luna said "The difference between lightning in the sky and lightning in the sea is that the lightning sea is more powerful but uncontrollable than the sky lightning"

"Ylythea function according on what I think because we are calibrated as one but can still function even when I'm gone" Luna said

"You have a Body are you not" I asked

"Yes I have a body but cannot reveal to you lest my Lord wished me to" Luna said in a monotone voice

"Oh, so you don't have a free will" Frank said

The ship rumbles angrily and a lightning sparked near Franks head

"That lightning is pack with enough bolts to destroy all your brain cell _Boy_" Luna said in a dangerous voice making my hair stood up in fear but my body showed no other sign of Fear (Training one year in Twilight really does pay off) and now she sounds like a huntress of Artemis

"I have my own Will but I dedicated my life for My Lord for he created me not because for his work but because he wanted me to feel like human" Luna said in cold voice then stayed silent

For the rest of the trip we both just stayed silent and watched how the ship Ylythea work

The ship moved until it was fully above Frank's submarine, the ships outline appeared on the middle top of the screen then the bottom opened like a drop door and tentacles like things appeared inside the shaft and gripped the submarine, the ship rumble and shriek a little then slowly the tentacles lifted the submarine toward the shaft slowly

Another slim and longer tentacles shot out the shaft and grabbed different artifacts bringing it inside the ship

When the submarine was now fully on the ship the shaft closed with a soft thump and Luna's voice sounded "Retrieval's complete, shall we resurface now?"

"Yes" I said

"Protocols will be implemented" Luna said still cold then the ship tilted upward then without warning the ship moved forward head first making Frank and I gripped the bar (For Frank case he bit the bar)

"What are the protocols?" I yelled over the nose, the ship was going faster as we ascend and the noise sound like thunder that kept booming and followed by a zapping sound that made it more deafening

"Protocols are the Flag to be raised, weapons out, and Crew ready to fight" Luna's voice sounded loud and clear despite the noise

"Where are the crews?" Franks yelled in my head

Before I could answer Luna voice sounded again "They are yet to be awaken"

"What?" Both Frank and I asked

"Enemy sighted, Prepare for battle" Luna said sounding more stern now

I know she's still angry at us so I just obeyed her orders, I materialized my armor and weapons and Frank changed into a red scaled dragon as big as an elephant then we broke into surface

As the blinding light assaulted my eyes I heard a the sound of metal cutting metal, shrieks and a loud crash

My vision quickly recovered and I scanned my surrounding fast, I saw Frank still recovering from the light, his leathery wings covered him like a cocoon then I focused on my front and what I saw there made me freeze

3 huge modern warship was in front of us 1 looking toward us while the other 2 bumped each other, Ylythea is still the largest among those warship but I saw that those 3 ship is heavily armed with missiles and weapons not including its crew of monster ranging from earthborn to dracaena armed to the teeth

The middle ship was sliced in front making me see the crew below deck looking at us shocked and terrified, the slice was clean and I could see spark run through vaporizing a few monsters who get close to it and the cut is glowing red making me assume that the thing that cut it is charged and hot

In the middle of the forehead of the figure head suddenly had a 5 meter long, 5 inch thick silver blade with a rod of blue in the middle and runes in the side shifting and changing every time

"Attack Flamecore" Luna's voice said

The figure head eyes glowed green and I could see runes and tribal line appearing in it and as it passed the figure head seems to becoming….. Alive

The figure head turned toward the middle ship then opened its jaws and blew green fire at it making the Monster shriek in pain then nothing but the figure head kept blowing fire then stopped and snorted

I could see what remained on the ship as it slowly melted bubbling of grey and green slowly dripped in the sea

"Acid" Frank said beside me in human form looking at the figure head with disbelief

Seeing this, the monster let out a roar half angry, half scared then attempted to enter the ship, the missiles are now aimed at us and the monster nearing us

2 triangles scope like appeared in the screen targeting the two remaining ship

"Target Locked, Grefire Launched" Luna said

A loud blast sounded in the air and I saw something hit the 2 ship but it did little damage, I thought that Luna miscalculated but then her voice sounded again

"Detonate"

A huge explosion followed Luna's command, the 2 ship cracked open and is now burning Greek fire, and all monster disintegrated and as far as I can see and sense no one survived the blast

"Enemies Annihilated" Luna's voice cut through our mind making us snap back to reality, I looked toward Frank and saw my fear and apprehension reflected in his face

This ship is powerful, dangerous even, this could be our most powerful weapon we acquire but this ship is still not ours.

"Approaching foreign object" Luna said sounding back to her normal voice

A screen was created and we saw Jason flying toward us, his weakness and data displayed beside the screen with line pointing where are the parts

"Luna he's an Ally, Let him board the Ship" I said

"Sir Aye Sir" Luna said

Jason stopped near the ship but not approaching it in range of the figure head, guess he saw what happened

I tapped the microphone again and pressed the button to activate it

"Jason it's us, Abaddon and Frank" I said "Look what we found"

Jason looked shock for a moment but quickly regained his posture and slowly approached and landed in the deck. He kept his hand in his pocket, no doubt fingering his coin

"Just fly in the top floor Jason, the one with the glass" I said

An outline of a door appeared in blue light as Jason approached us and when he fully entered is jaw fall through the floor and looked around the ship amazed

Frank snickered at Jason reaction, making me roll my eyes at him and step on his foot… hard

Frank cry of pain made Jason snap back to reality and looked at us embarrassed

"Amazing isn't it?" I said smiling

"You said it" Jason said smiling at us

"Where did you guys find this?"

"In the sea floor, half buried in the sand" I said

"Just there?"

"Yeah" Frank said

"No traps? Nothing broken?"

"Nothing, still works and functional" I said knowing where this is going

"Isn't that a little bit suspicious"

"No just weird and mysterious" I replied

"Same thing" Jason shrugged

"I didn't get this just for a Weapon" I said looking in front of me toward Corregidor Island "I got this ship to ask a certain someone" I said as my mind finally connected the pieces and I need to talk to Silver _As soon as possible_

~**Silver has a dark green hair and ice blue eyes almost silver and no one ever saw his face except Percy, his sister and his parents, Do you know why?~**

As we dock to the same pier we dock with Argo 2, we saw the others looking at us in shock as Frank waved toward them and Jason flew around the ship

"Where in the sweet name of Hephaestus did you get that ship?" Leon said excitedly as soon we got out

"In the sea floor" I said looking for Silver

"What?" Leo said confused

"Why don't we asked Silver I know he can answered your question more accurately since he did created the ship" I said finally spotting him at the back, frozen

Everybody looked toward Silver with question in their eyes except Reyna who just shook her head

Silver just smiled at me like I'm wrong "What are you saying Bro? This is the first time I saw that ship" he said

"LUNA WHO CREATED THIS SHIP?" I yelled in my most calming voice

"By the one who goes by the Name Wild Horse of the Sea, the Betrayed Hero" Luna voice said making others jumped in shock

"COOL! The ship has its own AI!" Leo said jumping up and down excitedly

I ignored him and focused on Silver, I know his titles but I didn't know he had a title of a Betrayed Hero, I guess I still didn't know him well

"Your codename is Agrippa Marinus if translated mean Wild Horse of the Sea" I said explaining to others

"There are others who have the same name you know" Silver said crossing his arms

I narrowed my eyes "Yes but none have a surname of Marinus for the one who only use those name is a child of the sea" I said

"But today's society doesn't care about that now does it?"

"The ship was there for a long time, that's mean that it was created long time ago and it's a trireme so I assume it was created back in Grecian or Romanian time"

"The ship looked like new now isn't it? So it was created newly and it's mixed see?"

"Yes but the items are traditional"

"Maybe they just liked old fashioned"

"Maybe but that doesn't symbolize the flag itself"

"Oh please just because it represent a wolf and a dragon you think it was me?"

"How did you know it's a wolf-dragon hybrid?"

"It's furry and the figure head also made a clue"

"Strange how you can make a conclusion that fast unless you know its history"

"I'm just a fast thinker and still it does not explain I know the ship"

"No the trident and the sword does"

"It's all black how can you tell it's my sword and trident?"

"The shape itself is enough"

"That's not enough proof"

I took out a letter I got in the Captain's Cabin and tossed it toward him, he caught it then looked at me confused

"Read the Letter" I said my voice deadly calm

Silver looked toward the letter then froze

"That enough proof for you?" I asked but he didn't answered he just looked toward the letter his mask showing no emotion but I can see his body tense

I tossed him another paper this time a picture, a picture of Him in his teenage years with Father in Roman form, Lady Nyx and a girl wearing similar outfit to Reyna

He caught it without saying a word, after maybe 10 seconds of us looking at each other; he's the first one to break eye contact

"Let's get inside the ship and maybe it's time, I tell you about our situation" Silver said stiffly walking toward the ship

"I already know of our Situation, what I need to know is the truth Silver" I said

Silver looked at me briefly then snorted "Our Situation is the truth _Abaddon_" I felt my hair at the back of my neck raise because of fear at how Silver said my name and I finally know why Silver is feared even among our ranks "Get as Comfortable as you can because this is going to be a long story"

10 minutes later we were sited in what looks like a meeting room around the table

The table is a circle with a crystal in the middle floating

Silver approach it and suddenly the table shifted and opened toward the crystal now the table looked like a pizza with a slice missing

Silver touched the tip of the crystal making it open, small sparks suddenly appeared and a blue flame now blaze in the center of the crystal that is now shaped like an 8 point star

Silver sat back in his chair, wearing the barbaric toga except this time he had a crown that is also a mask covering his eyes only, his hair was a messy dark green and I could see his fang every time he opened his mouth

"Let me warn you first" Silver voice echoed toward the wall making it sound like 2 people is speaking or maybe it was not an echo at all but his voice only

"From this point on once you know the truth, nothing will ever be the same again things that has been hidden will now be revealed and everything has a price to pay" Silver said I could see his eyes slowly getting brighter and brighter "Are you willing to risk it?"

For a moment there everyone was silent, they knew that Silver is telling the truth because we all felt the danger of these secret but we are already used to this, everything has a price and we always paid them full because were demigods, we exist between the world of reality and the world of myth, and our life is always in danger so? What another danger can do to us now?

I looked toward my comrade, my ally, my….. Friends and saw the determination in them but also fear, Abraxas, Adrastos and Baltasar show no emotion though I can feel their tension but all of us, all of us are ready to this kind of situation

Silver sighed seeing our determined look then snapped his fingers suddenly the crystal projected an image it was 7 world whirling at each other

"The world we live in is not the only world there are others in there that you don't know" Silver started Annabeth was about to asked some question but Silver raised his hand

"Please do not interrupt me while I am speaking wait till I end my report" Silver said

"The creator of all, also known as Lady Chaos created the world as you guys know it but she didn't created just one world, she created 7 of them" Silver said his double voice echoing toward the room

"The first one he created is this one, the world where Myth and reality stand by each other" The image showed our world, the Olympians, the Trojan War the 2nd world War and the Empire State building

"Second she created a world similar to our but gifted the human there to have super powers" This time the image showed… Superman? And all the Justice League even the young ones

"3rd she created seemingly normal world but the humans there evolved further" I saw the X-men the mutants fighting, Whoa wait I thought they're just movies not real worlds

"4th she created the world of the dead" We saw Human killing Zombies isn't this the resident Evil?

"5th the world where we guys just got our allies" Image saw Jaina and the others fighting each others, Warcraft?

"6th The world of Vampires and Werewolves" I could identify some Twilight members but there is a true werewolf that is standing on two legs and had some kind of an amulet around his neck howling at the moon

"And the last is unknown" Silver said the image showing nothing

"Now for peace to ensure between the worlds Lady Chaos created her own personal Gods that rule each world, she gave them power beyond imagination to protect, and rule this world" The image showed different kind of Man and Woman all wearing different kind of Armor and cloak that hide their face

"We call them the Guardians, they were created solely to Protect and rule their own world in exchange they are eternally Loyal to the Creator" The image showed all seven Guardian kneeling at Lady Chaos as she blessed them

"Everything was doing fine until This happened" Silver said growling at the crystal, the image showed Gaia in the center of 7 pillars breaking them off one by one then the 7 spheres is now colliding with each other

Annabeth gasped looking pale

"You're assumption is right Daughter of Athena" Silver said sighing "All the portals that are appearing right now is actually the breach of other worlds to ours"

"Terra think that if she managed to merged the 7 world her power will double than her original one for her territory will… expand" Siler said carefully

"Destroying the core pillar of the 7 world, the world are now as you can see colliding and merging with one another" We saw the 7 world touching one another but not too deep

"We cannot create another one for Terra still lives, the pillar is… bound material meaning that the one who destroyed must also be the one who created it, we do not know how she destroyed the pillar for the one who created it is Lady Chaos and no one can destroy lest Lady Chaos die but she did not"

"But even Lady Chaos cannot create another one because the power she used on the pillar is her most powerful spell, weakened as she created more stuff, she does not have the enough energy to create another as strong as the one Terra destroyed" The image showed the composition of the crystal

"So Lady Chaos Hoped that the Guardian will eventually stop this Disaster, the Guardian did what Lady Chaos wished but they cannot just entered to their world on their full regalia so they need a human host" Silver said showing a person and a Guardian speaking at each other

Silver took a deep sigh for a second there and stopped, there was silent around the tables but then Annabeth spoke

"You are one of the Guardian right?"

Silver smiled and nodded "Yes, My real name is Agrippa Silver Marinus, our name is based on our rank being the 1st world Guardian I was the Alpha but I gave up my place to Golden and decided to rest, for this world is surviving on its own"

"But when I woke up I found _HE_ trespassed and entered my world to disrupt the natural flow of life making me angry" Silver voice rumbled and growl

"But I cannot enter the world in my full regalia so I looked for a mortal host" Silver looked at me and I felt myself freeze

Silver took of his mask revealing his silver eyes but now if I look closely it has a speck of green in it

"The unlucky person that he manage to disrupt is you Perseus Jackson so I asked you if you are willing to be my host" Silver said my blood gone cold and now I remember my memory flashed through my eyes

"When I didn't appear you were kicked out of camp because of false accusation and you wandered aimlessly, Lady Chaos found you and let you join her army, you became ruthless and unforgiving a true killing machine but then you have to go back because of this very threat you won but you lost yourself you were so far out, so gone, madness and rage run through you body" Silver said

"But that was not it, think deeply Percy look underneath those memories, look deeper"

I did and what I saw made my blood cold, Silver smiled sadly at me, I saw beneath the Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson to the beginning of my life I saw not a baby but a man, a dream that always come to me and I thought it was Silver but now I realized.

Sally Jackson is Lady Nyx and Dad is not Greek but Roman not only that I saw my memories from other time my rage, my madness, my victory…..

I froze thinking all of this is not true that is just an illusion that, that, that….

"I am you Percy" Silver said his hair turning black his eyes returning to sea green color he looked just like me except older

"You are not my host but you are me itself"

"I am your ALTER EGO"

(**A/N: Longest chapter I did I think but one more chapter and this 1****st**** chapter of the A Quest For Unity will be over, they already know the Unknown and saw many secrets, Silver is Percy, Percy is Silver, they both are the same person and now they know the war they are fighting are the start of more dangerous war and Neptune will now show them his flaw, stay tune for the next chapter came their true objective)**


End file.
